


Captain's Widow

by spinning_tales



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_tales/pseuds/spinning_tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov has returned to the Avengers approximately 1 year after the events of CAWS.  The team gets a tip about HYDRA - and Bucky.  As they are sent in to stop HYDRA and track down Captain America's best friend, Steve and Natasha deal with the feelings they have been trying to suppress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams Are Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever (YIkes!) It's a story that's been knocking around my head for awhile and I finally got up the courage to write it.  
> I loved the idea of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov ever since CAWS. This takes place about 1 year after the events of that movie, but before Avengers AoU. Some of it is canon - but most of it isn't.  
> There will definitely be sex, but I didn't want to do a straight smut story. Don't get me wrong - I love reading those too! But I wanted to give Steve and Natasha an adventure, along with some (hopefully) steamy romance.  
> I hope you like it and I welcome any notes or comments you guys have!

_The woman loudly snapped her bright pink bubblegum as she waited near the nurse’s station.  The head nurse lifted her head from the reports she was reading and gave the woman a “really?” look.  She tried to look contrite but failed miserably as she flashed her “sorry not sorry” look at the nurse._

_The nurse raised her eyebrows above her bifocals.  “One more time, and I come out from behind this desk”, she softly threatened._

_The woman nodded her head, turned and walked away a few steps, once again loudly popping her gum as she grinned to herself.  ‘He’d better show up soon’, she thought._

_Stepping into the corner near a waiting room across from a vending machine, Natasha Romanov tried to look bored as she fingered the USB drive in her pocket.  She knew who had hidden it in the machine, and she was fairly certain who gave it to him, but she didn’t know what was on it.  It had to be something secret enough that he couldn’t risk taking it back to SHIELD with him.  One thing she was sure of was that if she waited long enough, he would show up to retrieve it._

_Turns out, she didn’t have to wait long at all._

_He stepped off the elevator, trying just a little too hard to be inconspicuous.  Nat spotted him the second he got on the floor and rolled her eyes.  Did he really think that nobody would notice him?  She supposed that with that ridiculous outfit of a hooded sweater, sweat pants and sneakers he thought no one would be paying attention to him.  Except – he had that perfect physique. Maybe he thought hunching his shoulders into his sweater and keeping his hands stuffed in his pockets would make him invisible._

_Yeah OK.  And since when had she started thinking he had a “perfect physique”?_

_Nat continued to observe him as he approached where she was hiding.  How best to play this out?_

_As he approached the vending machine, she imagined his eyes searching for the slot where he had stowed the USB.  As he froze in front of the machine, she saw the exact moment he realized it was gone._

_‘Time to make your move, Romanov", she thought as she stepped behind him and a little to his left, her reflection visible in the glass._

_They locked eyes as she blew a big pink bubble, her face set in her typical “I’m one step ahead of you” smirk._

_Except she wasn’t – not with him.  Not like she had planned.  Only she didn’t know it yet._

_As the realization of what happened to the USB dawned on his face, he spun around and glared at her.  Nat opened her mouth, ready with a snarky comment, but never got the chance.  He grabbed her by the arms and bodily moved her into the empty room across the hall, shoving her through the partially open door._

_OK – this was not typical of him and she clearly was not one step ahead._

_As he pushed her against the wall, Steve Rogers pushed the hood of the blue sweater he wore off his head, revealing his blonde hair and blue eyes._

_“Where is it?” he bit out, still keeping Nat’s arms in his grip.  He wasn’t hurting her of course; this was Captain America after all.  He held her with just enough force for her to understand that she wasn’t going to slip out of his grasp._

_Was it weird that she was a little turned on by this?  Well, not so weird that a guy got a little violent with her and she liked it.  But this was Cap – so out of character for him._

_“Safe”, she replied in answer to his question._

_“Do better” he said through clenched teeth, pushing his face closer to hers._

_‘His eyes really are blue’, she thought, feeling herself getting distracted.  What the hell was wrong with her?  “Where did you get it?” she demanded, trying to refocus_

_“Why would I tell you?” he asked defensively._

_Realization dawned on her face as she got the confirmation to what she had suspected – Cap was the last person to see Nick Fury alive.  And this was definitely something secret enough for him to do.  “Fury gave it to you.  Why?”_

_“What’s on it?” he threw back._

_“I don’t know!”_

_He shoved her against the wall.  “Stop lying.”_

_Good lord he was really getting angry now.  This was just not like him – or herself.  Since when was she so turned on by the Boy Scout type?  And why was she wishing that he would really shove her against the wall?  And maybe choke her a little bit while he kissed her …_

_‘Have to get control of this’ she thought.  “I only act like I know everything, Rogers.”_

_Steve searched her face.  She knew her eyes must be huge – not with fear, but something else._

_“Oh I think you know something”, he replied, taking a step into her.  He was so close his body was practically flush with hers.  He brought his face closer to hers as he searched her eyes before dropping his gaze to her mouth._

_Nat licked her lips as they stared at each other.  Suddenly this felt … wrong somehow.  She remembered this moment in the hospital with Steve after Fury was pronounced dead.  Only, it didn’t go like this.  She was supposed to tell him about the Winter Soldier and how she had met him once before.  Her scar!  She’s going to show him her “bye-bye bikini” scar and he’s going to make a sarcastic remark about how he’s sure she looks terrible in them now._

_Was she dreaming?_

_Nat scoffed at the thought of it.  She didn’t have dreams.  What she had were nightmares that left her sweating and gasping for air as she was jolted out of sleep._

_But by all accounts, this was a dream.  Or at least, she was remembering a past event differently.  Either way, she had a feeling things were about to get interesting._

_Steve still had her back pinned.  He leaned in, placing both palms on the wall behind her on either side of her body.  He eased his left knee between her legs, causing them to open slightly.  His pelvis was completely pushed into hers.  Nat’s eyes widened – holy shit he really was a super soldier._

_“You know about this, right?” he asked her with just a touch of arrogance.  “You know how much I want you – and how much you want me.”_

_Nat pushed herself into him.  If this was a dream, then she was going to make the most of it._

_“No Cap – I don’t know anything about that.  Why don’t you show me?”_

_Steve pushed his hands into her red hair and tugged her ever so slightly up to his mouth.  He pressed his lips to hers – not a sweet, soft gentle kiss one would expect from him.  It was fierce, desperate, and almost brutal._

_Nat couldn’t get enough.  Her hands grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her, if that was even possible.  She opened her mouth, pushing her tongue into his mouth._

_Steve released her head with his right hand and snaked his arm around her waist, grabbing her ass and slightly lifting her off the ground.  He growled into her mouth as their kiss deepened, turning darker and more urgent._

_Nat gasped and nimbly jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.  ‘A bed’, she thought.  ‘I have to find a bed because I am about to have mind blowing sex with Captain America’._

_Steve broke off the kiss as something started to rhythmically beep; low at first, then louder and more insistent.  She desperately looked around the room, breathing heavily as she tried to find the source.  Then she realized - it was her alarm – she was about to wake up and this would all be over._

_She looked at Steve as the edges around her started to fade.   Looks like she was not about to have mind blowing sex with Captain America after all._

_“Fuck”, she muttered, sliding down his frame until she touched the floor.  Damn – this guy had muscles everywhere._

_Steve chuckled as his face began to disappear.  “Watch your language, Natasha”._

Nat opened her eyes with her alarm blaring in her ear and an uncomfortable wetness between her legs.  She sighed as she rolled over, flinging her left arm across her body and down onto the alarm to stop its annoying ringing.

Rolling onto her back again she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom with a frustrated look on her face.  What in the world had her brain been thinking?  Having an intense sexual fantasy was no shock to her – she’d had plenty of them before and would have plenty more in the future.  But a sex dream involving Steve Rogers, a guy that practically defined the words morality and proper, was definitely a first.  And good – nobody was just plain old good like Steve Rogers.

She sighed as she flung back the white quilt on her bed, scooting out from under the covers and sitting on the edge of the bed; her legs dangling an inch off the ground. As she idly swung her feet, her head hanging slightly down, she felt her brain waking up.

She had been accused of a lot of things in her life – most of them were true – but one of them was definitely not “good”.  She and Steve were all wrong for each other – she knew that on a logical level.  So why had she had such an intense dream about him?

‘Not a problem”, she thought, standing up and stretching her arms over her head.  Her white tank top and black shorts that she favored for sleeping in crept up her small frame.  She padded on bare feet into the kitchen and started her coffee maker.  ‘I know exactly how to deal with this distraction.’

Returning to her bedroom she began stripping off her pajamas and pulled out a pair of black compression pants and tank top for exercise.  As she got dressed she found comfort in the routine she had settled into these last few weeks - get up at 5; make coffee, stretch and train for two hours, shower and change for the day, more coffee, and then meet with the team of Avengers she was now a part of.  Then it was missions, reports, meetings, how to get rid of Hydra, blah, blah, blah. 

She would live this day like all the others before it.  After lacing up her work out sneakers, she returned to the kitchen and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee.  Sipping the strong brew that she got from the little Russian shop in Coney Island, she made herself a promise - she would sweat Steve Rogers, his blonde hair, blue eyes, and all his muscles right out of her system.


	2. Mantras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your kudos, bookmarks and comments. I hope you like this chapter. I welcome all your feedback, you guys!

Nat stepped outside of her small apartment in midtown Manhattan.  As she slipped her sunglasses on to combat the bright New York early September sun, she contemplated that having a billionaire like Tony Stark in her life had its advantages.  STARK Enterprises, or one of its endless subsidiaries, owned the building that she lived in, allowing her to currently live rent free in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in New York.  It was certainly the nicest place she had ever hung her hat, so to speak; and during her career as a spy – first for the Soviets and then for SHIELD - she had stayed in her share of rat holes.

The morning rush hour crowd of commuters in business suits pushed past her as she made her way south on Fifth Avenue towards 42nd Street.  As people hurried their way to cubicles, lunch meetings and conference calls, Natasha thought about her own career choices that led her to a meeting of superheroes, while dressed in tight jeans, a fitted black tee and boots.

She scoffed at the word “choices”, even as it popped into her head.  Did she have a choice when she was being trained in the Red Room from such a young age?  When Hawkeye had spared her life all those years ago, effectively ending her career with the Russians and bringing her into SHIELD, wasn’t that just another pretend “choice”?  Because really, where else was she gonna go after betraying the KGB?

She shook her head at these thoughts, swishing the bobbed hair cut she had just gotten yesterday.  Where had all these melancholy thoughts come from?  She must still be feeling off after her dream last night.  She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  ‘Stay focused, Romanov’, she reminded herself.  ‘Stay in the moment’. 

Nat approached a tall skyscraper on 42nd Street with the obscenely large STARK logo emblazoned across the top ten floors.  Every time she saw it, it gave her a chuckle – if anyone was an expert at saying “look at me”, it was definitely Tony.  While she personally thought he was compensating for something, at least they had some nice digs to do their “avenging”.

Entering the building through the revolving door, she stepped into the perfectly air conditioned lobby that boasted tall ceilings and original murals on the walls by local New York artists.  Strutting across the ornate black and white marble floor, she nodded to the security guards.  Avengers didn’t have to sign in.  Passing the first few banks of gold plated elevators, she came to the last set that would take her directly up to the top twenty floors of the building, aka the Avengers private wing.  She swiped her key card over the electronic panel reader, automatically opening the elevator doors.  Stepping onto the waiting car, she pressed the button for the 81st floor – cafeteria.  She was in need of another caffeine jolt.  Taking her phone out of her pants pocket, she started scrolling through her emails and notifications.

As the doors began to close, a hand shot out to stop them.  Natasha looked up in surprise as the doors reopened to allow the other person to step into the car – Steve Rogers.

Shit.

‘Stay focused, Romanov.  Stay in the moment’.

He stepped into the car with her, and seeing that she had already pressed the button for the floor he wanted as well, stepped to the side.  The doors closed again as the elevator began its rapid ascent.  Ever the gentleman, he automatically took off his reflective aviator sunglasses and dark blue baseball cap.

“Good morning Nat”, he said with his perfect smile.  His hair wasn’t even messed up.  Fucking punk.

Nat groaned inwardly.  Really?? Today of all days she had to run into Steve like this?  And he had to be all polite and good looking too?

‘Stay focused, Romanov.  Stay in the moment.  Do not think about his perfect smile.  Or perfect muscles, or perfect … other stuff’.  She might have to add those last ones to her daily mantras.

Keeping her sunglasses on and wearing her snarkiest of looks, she replied in her throaty voice, “Morning Cap.”  Knowing that the best way to keep _her_ balance was to keep him _off_ balance, she slightly lowered her sunglasses and raked her eyes up and down his body.  “Does the GAP pay you in khakis to be a walking advertisement for them, or do you just have the one pair that you wash and wear every day?”

Steve glanced down at himself, slightly blushing up to the tops of his ears as he looked at his khakis, white tee shirt and thin blue jacket, just as Nat knew he would.  Even though Steve had been “defrosted” for a few years now, he still couldn’t quite get the hang of modern fashion.  She knew Falcon was trying his best to help his friend out, but obviously Steve was a slow learner.

“Ah geez, Nat.  Not this again.  You know this is what I feel comfortable in.  What you guys call ‘vintage’ is just regular clothes to me.  And it’s not like I can wear the suit all the time”, he said, referring to his Captain America uniform.

Nat had to smile at the image of Steve in full Captain America gear, ordering coffee at the corner bodega or doing laundry in his apartment building.

“No I suppose not”, she replied, pushing her glasses back over her eyes.  “Any idea why Tony has us coming in for this meeting today?”

Steve shook his head in the negative.  “Not really.  Just that it was something we would all be personally interested in.  If I had to guess – it involves HYDRA”, he answered, slightly tightening his jaw as he did whenever anyone mentioned the Nazi group Steve had fought so hard against in the war.

Natasha nodded her head in the affirmative, glad to be talking shop.  “Well I’ll meet you up there.  I need to make a stop at the cafeteria for some caffeine before I have to listen to Tony talk out of his ass for an hour.”

Steve smiled.  “Well, I’m headed there too actually, so I’ll just join you if you don’t mind”.

He would join her if she didn’t mind?  Uh – yes she did mind.  She minded very much that she had to keep smelling his aftershave.  What the hell was it that he used anyway?  Wintergreen maybe, with a hint of something spicy? It smelled old and familiar, like a comfortable, worn out sweater you slipped on to stay warm in the winter.  It had to be something he managed to dig up from one of his fossil friends he had fought with in WWII.

“Don’t mind at all, Cap.” Is what she actually said, trying to keep it casual.

“Great.”  The elevator dinged that they had arrived at their floor.  As the doors started to open, Steve looked at her with a grin and said, “Watch your language, Natasha.”

***********

‘Watch your language, Natasha’?  That was the last thing dream Steve said to her last night.  When real Steve said that to her in the elevator, Nat almost tripped over her own feet as she stepped off the car.  His words had her reliving the goddamn dream all over again; and threatened to have her ruin a perfectly good pair of panties.

Well fuck him and his ‘watch your language’ bullshit.

Fortunately, she had been able to steady herself and replied back with a mock salute over her shoulder and the words, “Yessir, Captain Grandpa.”

Steve hated when she called him Grandpa.  Or fossil.  Or old geezer.  That’s probably why she did it so much.

Seated at the long conference table one floor down from the cafeteria, Nat sipped her large coffee as Steve drank his tea and waited for the others to arrive so the meeting could start.  She had purposely let him go in and sit down first so she could pick a seat sufficiently far enough away from him.  He had looked at her a little oddly when she did that, but chose not to say anything about it.

She looked out the giant windows that lined one wall of the conference room onto the New York skyline.  She had missed this place.  After the events in Washington DC last year - SHIELD collapsing under the weight of HYDRA and almost getting killed (again) by the Winter Soldier - she really hadn’t expected or hoped to be back.

She had gone into hiding after dumping all of SHIELD’s secrets onto the internet, including her own sordid past and multiple “secret identities”.  Hawkeye had offered to give her refuge out at his place while she formulated a plan – but she couldn’t put him in that position.  Steve went off with Falcon to try and find his friend Bucky Barnes.  But someone that well trained, or brainwashed, by HYDRA knew how to stay hidden if they wanted to, and Steve had not had any luck finding him so far.

Nick Fury had faked his death and gone off to Europe.  And although she had considered going with him, in the end she decided to fly solo.  She still had a lot of contacts in “Mother Russia” – master forgers, people with skills to help you start over with a new life and a new identity for the right price.  After almost a full twelve months of hiding out and rebuilding her walls, Nat resurfaced in New York with a new past.  She knew that Tony and Steve were keeping the Avengers going, joined by Banner and Hawkeye.  Since she and Steve had stayed in touch throughout her self-imposed exile, she reached out to him and found herself right back in the thick of things with her team.  Tony set her up with her apartment, as he had with all the other Avengers, and now here she was; ready for the next mission – whatever that might be.

At that moment, the door to the conference room opened and Falcon, aka Sam Wilson walked in.  At seeing his friend, Steve got a huge grin on his face and stood up to greet him.  Giving him a firm handshake and the one armed, back slapping “bro hug” that all men seemed to love, Steve pulled back to look at Sam.

“It’s great to see you Sam.  I had no idea you’d be here.”

Sam shrugged his shoulders.  “To be honest I had no idea I’d be here either.  I was running down a lead on Barnes when Tony called.  Said I should drop everything and get up to New York ASAP – that this was something that would be of personal interest to me, as he put it.”

Sam turned his attention to Nat.  With a flirtatious grin on his face, he winked at her and said, “Hey gorgeous - you gonna come over here and show me how much you missed me?”

Nat lazily gave Sam a Cheshire cat smile at the harmless flirtation.  She had missed their sexy banter and rapport they had built up during their time together in DC.

She rose from her chair and walked to meet Sam where he stood next to Steve.  “You’re crazy if you think I missed seeing your sorry ass.  But you are right about the whole me being gorgeous part.”  Reaching Sam’s position by the door, Nat stood on tip toes to give him a hug.  “Hey stranger”, she whispered in his ear.

“Hey girl”, he whispered back, keeping her in a bear hug for another second.  He released her and stood her at arm’s length.  “You look damn fine, woman.  Being an Avenger must agree with you.”

“It’s just what I needed, I guess – since my former boss is allegedly dead.  What have you been up to?”

Sam looked over at Steve.  “Trying to find a 95 year old World War II veteran that clearly does not want to be found.  But it keeps me out of trouble while Cap does all the heavy lifting.”

Steve glanced down, still thinking about Sam’s comment on tracking down a lead on Bucky.  “Any luck with that lead you mentioned, Sam?  Could it be him this time?” he asked, peering anxiously into the other man’s face.

Nat’s heart broke a little for Steve.  It had to be tough knowing that your best friend, the guy you grew up with and went to war with, was now a trained assassin for the enemy.  Bucky had tried to kill Steve when they last saw each other, but then inexplicably had pulled him from the water at the end, saving his life.  Since then, Steve had been on a mission to find Bucky and somehow try to help him recover.

Sam squeezed Steve’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.  “Nah, man.  It was another bust.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped a little in dejection and he sighed.  “Well, I guess we’ll keep trying.”

“You mean I’ll keep trying”, Sam quipped.

Steve chuckled.  “Yeah.”

Nat reached out and lightly touched Steve’s other arm.  “It’s gonna be OK, Steve.”  She gave his arm a light squeeze before letting go.

Steve reached out and grabbed her hand to prolong the contact.  “Thanks Nat.”

At that moment, the door opened and in walked Tony Stark.  Quickly assessing the scene before him, his eyes finally settled on Nat’s hand in Steve’s larger one.  “Oh I’m sorry – do you all need a minute to finish your threesome.”

Nat yanked her hand out of Steve’s as Sam laughed at Tony’s sexual innuendo.  Normally she would have thrown something twice as dirty back, but instead she felt uncomfortable and annoyed that Tony would suggest such a thing.

What was the mantra again? Focus and moment?

Steve sighed and blushed at Tony’s comment (when didn’t he blush) and looked over at Nat, obviously awaiting her comeback.

Choosing to just ignore Tony, Nat returned to her seat at the table.  “Can we get this started, Tony?” she asked, her voice slightly on edge.

Tony cocked his head to the side.  “Suuuure”, he said, drawing the word out.  “Just waiting on your buddy Barton.”

As Sam and Tony sat down, Steve chose the seat next to Natasha.  “Are you alright?” he whispered, leaning into her with a concerned face.  “You seem off today.”

Nat felt agitated.  She tried once again to remember her mantra, but, once again, it seemed to be escaping her.  She blew her hair out of her face and forced a smile.  “Never better, Cap.”  He needed to move his face away from hers now.  She couldn’t even look at him because she was afraid of what he would see in her eyes.

Steve didn’t seem convinced by her answer.  “Don’t pay any mind to Tony.  You know he likes to be outrageous, but he’s harmless.”

Nat realized that Steve was trying to protect and soothe her – thinking she had been offended by Tony’s threesome remark.  Why did this man make her feel all warm and squishy inside?  She finally looked Steve in the eyes, giving him her best “I’m sexy and I know it” look.  “Don’t worry about me, Cap.  Wouldn’t have been my first threesome.”

Steve leaned away from her as he rocked back in his chair.  “It sure would have been your last.  Because I don’t share.


	3. Hope is a dangerous thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys have blown me away with all your love. Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter. This one has a lot of set up for the mission, so I hope you're not bored by it and plan to stick with the story. Sexy times are coming in the next chapter, I promise!  
> As always, I welcome all comments and thoughts. Enjoy!

What the holy fuck did he mean by that?

Nat opened and closed her mouth trying to formulate a response to Steve’s last comment.  But at that moment, Hawkeye, aka Clint Barton jogged into the conference room.

“Hey guys”, he said greeting the whole room at once.  “Sorry I’m late”.

“No worries”, replied Tony.  “We’ve just been having a chat about threesomes.”

Clint looked at Natasha (did everyone think she was some kind of a sex addict at this point?) and then the others in the room.  “Yeah . . .  sorry I missed it”, he replied in a dry tone.

Sam laughed, and then looked at Tony.  “You better get this show on the road man before Nat decides to throw you out the window.”

Tony held up his hands in a sign of surrender.  “Okay, okay.  All jokes are finished.”  Tony stood up and closed the door.  “JARVIS, kill the lights” he called out.

All lights in the conference room immediately went dim, as JARVIS dropped shades to cover the windows that were letting in the natural light.

Tony pulled out one of his many smart phone-like gadgets and, pointing it at the large flat screen TV in the room, tapped the touch screen.  Immediately the TV lit up with specs for a potential mission – a large map of Russia with one area on the western coast shaded in red, photos of a village as well as architectural schematics to a large castle.

“What you are looking at”, began Tony addressing the group, “is the small Russian village of Azov.  What can you tell us about it JARVIS?”

“Azov – a town in Rostov Oblast, Russia, situated on the Don River, approximately 10 miles from the Sea of Azov”, began JARVIS in his perfectly cultured British accent.  As he spoke, images of the village flashed on the screen – the town square, a fountain, an official City Hall looking building, along with country side shots featuring simple dirt roads lined with green grass.

“But perhaps most note worthy is this building”.  JARVIS flashed a picture of the castle on the screen.  It had 4 tall spires at its corners, surrounding long brick walls.  It was obviously an old structure with some modern improvements – most notably a huge satellite dish on the roof and power cables hanging down the sides of the walls.

JARVIS continued with his recitation.  “Although the locals think this is a bio medical testing facility, we have reason to believe this is a HYDRA facility.”

“Why do we think this is HYDRA?” Steve interrupted.

“An excellent question, Captain Rogers” JARVIS replied.

Tony twisted around to look at Steve.  “Teacher’s pet” he whispered.  Steve shot him a withering look.

Unfazed as usual by anything Tony said, JARVIS continued.   “We have received information from a former SHIELD operative currently stationed in Europe as a CIA Agent – one Sharon Carter - that this is a HYDRA stronghold.”  JARVIS flashed Sharon’s ID picture on the screen for all to see.

Nat heard Steve take a surprised breath.  Sharon was the agent assigned to guard Steve when he was still a SHIELD agent himself.  She had been undercover as a nurse living next door to him for two years before she had to blow her cover and just after Steve had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out for coffee.

“And how do we know that this information is reliable?” Nat asked.  That didn’t sound jealous and/or bitchy, right?               

Steve swiveled in his chair to look at her.  “I’m sure we can trust Sharon, Nat.”  His tone made it clear he was none too happy with her observation.

So apparently it did sound jealous and bitchy.  Setting her mouth in a grim line, she replied “You know I had to ask.  It’s nothing personal against her Steve.”

OK maybe it was as a little personal.

Tony interrupted them.  “Play nice kids.  I wouldn’t have called you in here on such a vague tip.  I had Rhoadie check this one out after we received Sharon’s information.  He’s beaming in from the Pentagon.  JARVIS put him through.”

“Yes sir.”  A holographic projection of Colonel James Rhoades appeared from the triangular device at the center of the table.  “Hey you guys”, he greeted the room.  “Once Tony got this intel to me, I flew a stealth mission over the castle as War Machine to see if I could confirm what Sharon told us.  Here’s what I found out.  Tony, can you put those pictures up?”

Tony pressed his touch screen again and night vision pictures tinted in green appeared on the TV.  The first few shots showed groups of men moving large equipment at night covered by large camouflage tents into the converted castle.  The last one showed exactly what the equipment consisted of – a surface to air rocket launcher.

“For what’s supposed to be a medical research facility, they have an awful lot of these bad boys being delivered in the dead of night”. Rhoadie commented.

“How do we know that this isn’t some facility being used by the government or the military?  This could just be the Russians acting sneaky”, observed Clint.

Rhoadie nodded his head at Clint, acknowledging his point.  “We originally considered that.  Obviously, the Russian government can do what it wants in its own country.  But part of the information Sharon was able to gather for us proves that no one in the government or the military has any idea this is going on.”

Steve slowly nodded his head in agreement.  “It would be just like HYDRA to hide in plain sight.  We all found that out the hard way.”

“On top of that”, Rhoadie continued, “these are not ordinary weapons.  Can you show the next picture, Tony?”

Tony brought up the next image.  It showed a close up shot of the rocket launcher, but there was an ominous heat signature coming from the core of the firing mechanism that showed up as a bright, white light.

Sam stood up to get a closer look at the image on the screen.  He shook his head indicating he was not familiar with this tech.  “You’re the weapons expert, Tony.  You have any idea what that light is?”

Tony swiveled in his chair to face the room.  “Yeah – that’s the thing.  I’ve made a lot of weapons in my time, and I have no clue what that is.  This is beyond what the Russians are doing.  Hell, it’s beyond what anyone is doing right now.”

Sam returned to his seat as Nat shook her head.  “I’m still confused Tony.  Even if this is HYDRA, why not let the Feds handle it?  You said this mission would be of ‘personal interest’ to us.  Why?”

Tony glanced briefly at Steve before continuing.  “Because of this guy.  JARVIS, bring up the next picture.”

A different shot flashed onto the screen.  It was taken during the day and it appeared to be on the outskirts of the same village square.  It showed a group of people waiting for public transportation.  Tony tapped his screen and the image zoomed in on one man in the crowd.  His blurred face was isolated into a circle and made the center of the TV screen.

“Can you clean that up JARVIS and tell everyone what you discovered?”

The man’s face pixilated for a few seconds and a slightly sharper image replaced the previous one.  “Facial recognition scan shows a 75% match to Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”

JARVIS’s words were like a lightning bolt to Steve’s system.  He immediately stood up and slowly walked closer to the screen to get a better look.  “JARVIS, can you bring up a clear shot of Bucky next to this man?”

“Certainly Captain Rogers.”  Immediately Bucky’s photo from his military identification card was placed next to the current shot of the man believed to be Bucky.

Steve stood transfixed at the picture.  “It’s him”, he said with total certainty.

Nat sighed and Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes.  “Steve”, they both started to say and then stopped.

Steve turned around, hands on his hips and looked at both of them in turn.  “It’s him”, he repeated; his voice lower and his tone more intense.  “I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah, and you were sure the last five times too” remarked Sam, trying to keep his sarcasm in check.

“I know you want this to be Barnes, Steve.  But there’s no way you can be that sure about that.” Nat gently added.

Tony got up from his seat and stood next to Steve at the TV screen.  Placing his hand on his shoulder, he dropped his voice to a consoling tone.  “As soon as Sharon got these shots and ran facial recognition, she knew this was a good chance of being Barnes.  That’s why she contacted me directly, rather than the government.”  Tony paused for a moment before continuing.  “After the way you two parted, she wasn’t sure you would believe it if it came directly from her.  And she wanted to make sure you knew about this.”

Steve continued to stare at the pictures on the TV.  “It’s Bucky” he slowly repeated, completely sure of what he was saying.  He turned to Tony.  “When do we leave for Russia?”

Tony stretched out his arm, indicating that Steve should retake his seat.  As Tony did the same, he called for JARVIS to raise the lights and the window shades.  “It has to be soon.  Tell ‘em why Rhoadie”.

“Images from last night show that something major is happening at the castle.  It looks like they’re gearing up to move all their weapons, presumably for a major offensive.  Best estimate – they’ll be moving out within the next three to four days.  We obviously can’t let that happen, but the US government can’t get involved on foreign soil like this.”

“But the Avengers can” supplied Clint.

“Exactly” replied Tony.  “Thanks Rhoadie.  I’ll be in touch with you about the other thing.”

“You got it, Tony” he said as the holographic image cut out.

“So here’s the plan” Tony began, folding his hands on the table.  “Obviously, I want Nat and Clint on this mission.  Between the two of them, they can either shoot, punch or bow and arrow their way out of any situation.  Of course, the fact that Nat speaks Russian wasn’t lost on me either.”

Nat smiled ironically.  “Always nice to go home for a visit.”

Tony turned to Steve.  “Cap, besides doing the super everything that you do, I knew you’d want to investigate the Barnes lead.  And I figured it couldn’t hurt to have Bird Man tag along since he’s been helping you look for him all this time.”

Sam bristled at Tony’s name for him.  “Watch it Pots & Pans Man.”

Steve nodded in agreement.  “I concur.  What about the rest of the team?”

“That’s where we have to part ways, Cap.  Thor has a solid lead on the location of Loki’s missing scepter.  Since there’s a time constraint on that too, we’re splitting the team up.  Rhoadie, Bruce and I will go with Thor while you four carry out this mission.”

“Are you sure it’s wise to split us up like this?” Steve asked.

“As much as I hate to agree with Tony, this is actually a smart idea”, Nat chimed in.

Tony placed a hand over his heart in sarcastic shock.  “Agent Romanov!  I am truly touched.”

Nat rolled her eyes.   “I know Azov.  I’ve spent time there.  The locals would notice a large group of super people suddenly showing up, no matter how low key they attempted to be.  But a team of four can get in and out without causing too much fuss. Clint and I have done this kind of thing before.”

Clint leaned across the table to fist bump Natasha.  “Just like Paraguay.”

Nat’s eyes widened as they bumped fists.  “I certainly hope not!”

Tony chuckled at the old joke.  He looked over at Sam.  “You in?”

Sam looked at Steve’s hopeful face across the table and sighed.  He had followed Captain America this far.  What was one more mission?  “Yeah I’m in.”

Steve smiled, looking relieved.

“Great.” Tony said, standing up and signaling an end to the meeting.  “Well I’ll leave it up to you guys to do the planning for this one.  I’ve gotta get back to the lab.  I left Bruce up there and he’s probably drank all my wheat grass juice by now.”

As the meeting broke up, and Tony opened the door to leave, Nat leaned over the table towards Clint.  “I have to talk to Tony”, she whispered to him.  “Bring me up to speed when I get back.”

Clint nodded to her as he moved closer to Steve and Sam, who already had their heads together talking about the mission.

“Stark!” Nat called out to Tony’s retreating back.

Tony stopped in his tracks and deftly spun around.  “Agent Romanov”, he replied.

Nat crossed her arms as she stood toe to toe with Tony.  “What the hell is wrong with you?”

He raised his eyebrows.  “Would you like a type-written list?  Because I can have Pepper dash that off to you.”

She rocked back on her heels.  “No need to kill that many trees.  I mean why the hell would you bring up that half-assed lead about Barnes when you know how Cap feels about him?”

Tony removed his lightly tinted glasses.  “First of all, it’s not half-assed.  You heard JARVIS; it’s 75%-assed.  And I brought it up because the poor guy has been looking for his best friend and I want to help.”

“Well, you’re not helping him.  You know why?  Because you’re giving him hope.  And hope is a dangerous thing.  It makes smart people do dumb shit like run off to Russia on the off chance that some random guy in a fuzzy picture is their long-lost best friend, who probably wants to kill them, but for sure doesn’t want to be found.  You should have just stayed out of it.”

“Look, if Sharon thought this was credible enough to be Barnes, then …”

Nat cut him off with a wave of her hand as she felt her blood boiling.  Her face started to turn red and she had a hard time catching her breath.  “Sharon would say almost anything to stay in Steve’s life” she bit out, trying to stamp down her temper.

Tony stared at Nat as if he was seeing her for the first time.  “Oh I see how it is.”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.  “You see how what is?”

“You have a thing for the Star Spangled Captain America.”

Nat scoffed.  “What?  Don’t be ridiculous.  Of course I don’t.  I just don’t want to see anyone on my team get hurt.”

Tony leaned in to her as he lowered his voice.  “First off – he’s on my team too.  And as much as Rogers annoys me with his goodie two shoes philosophy, it doesn’t mean I think he deserves to suffer as much as he has over Barnes.  Secondly – if you really don’t want to hurt him, then stop sending him ‘fuck me now’ messages with those eyes of yours.”

Nat took a step back as if his words had physically struck her.  “Excuse me?”

“Come on, Nat.  I saw that little scene when I walked in there earlier.  You want to talk about giving a guy false hope?  It was written all over your face how you feel about Cap.  And he sure as hell hasn’t been able to hide his feelings for you.”  Tony took a breath as he ran his hand through his hair.  “You and me Nat – we know the score with relationships.  Clint and Sam know it too.  But Cap?  He has no clue how it works.  He’s got puppy eyes for you.  And if you crooked your little finger, he’d come running – tail wagging and all.  So if you really care about him – make sure he understands you’re not interested in him.  Because we both know you’re not the one for him, don’t we?”

Nat felt like she had been punched in the gut.  Tony had confirmed her fears – other people could see how she felt for Steve and how he apparently felt for her.  But he also knew what she already did – she was all wrong for Steve, even if he didn’t realize it.

“Yeah I know Tony.”  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  “You’d better get back upstairs to your science bro.  I have a mission to plan.”


	4. Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys definitely made yourselves clear on that last chapter - you all hate Tony Stark right now! I promise he will redeem himself later on.  
> Thanks for all the kudos, messages and bookmarks. Your feedback means so much to me.  
> I promised you sexy times in this chapter. Hope you like it!  
> Keep the comments coming you guys!  
> (More notes at the end)

Nat ran down her weapons mental check list while heavy metal music blared through the speakers in her living room at what her neighbors would probably describe as an ear bleeding level.

Guns – check. 

Extra rounds – check. 

Electro static charges – check. 

Assassin’s wires – she pulled the thin piano wire-like string out of the “bracelet” on her wrist – definitely check.

She tossed in a few of the flat disc-like knock out gas canisters Bruce and Tony had cooked up in the lab for her.  They were guaranteed to send bad guys for a nice long nap.  As Bruce had put it with his nerdy thumbs up, “Big guy tested, Bruce Banner approved”.

It looked like she had everything ready for this mission.  She threw an extra cat suit and boots into her duffel bag along with a change of regular clothes because a girl should always be prepared, and made sure her com link ear piece was carefully stowed as well.

After her talk with Tony, she had returned to the conference room to find the three men right where she had left them.  Clint filled her in on the plan Steve had begun to formulate.  They would take the rest of the day to review the mission specs in further detail and familiarize themselves with the village.  STARK Industries would make sure they had a virtually endless supply of local currency at their disposal as well as fake passports and identification to conceal their true identities.  The Quinjet would be fully gassed and stocked with food, water and supplies before they took off at 0500 the next morning.

The plan was to fly into the countryside to attract the least amount of attention possible.  Satellite images had shown an abandoned air strip about three miles outside the village proper, no doubt left over from the Cold War days.  Sam and Clint would take Red Wing to the castle (Location A for the mission) and get as many up close-up shots as they could.  Based on the architectural schematics JARVIS had provided in the briefing, they knew the basic layout of the castle.  Meanwhile, Nat and Steve would head into the village (Location B) and try to get a lead on the man believed to be Bucky Barnes.  The plan was to get as much intel together before regrouping at the Quinjet to analyze Sam and Clint’s surveillance and decide how best to take down the castle.

If all went well, they would take down the castle, neutralize HYDRA, figure out what the hell those weird weapons actually were and maybe even find The Winter Soldier.  Easy enough, right?

Nat sighed and rolled her neck.  The routine of packing along with this particular choice of music was oddly soothing to her.  As flippant as she had been in the briefing that morning, going back to Russia was not exactly high on her to-do list.  In some circles, she was still revered as the Black Widow, the expert spy and killer who got the job done by any means.  But to a lot of other people, powerful people, she was a traitor had who turned her back on her country.  And these same people would like nothing better than to see her dead.

‘It is what it is’, she mentally shrugged.  At this point she had lived longer than she thought she would anyway, so she didn’t stress it too much.

As she placed her bag at the entrance to her apartment, the door reverberated with four very loud knocks.  Or maybe it was more like pounding.  Intrigued she looked through the peep hole to see Steve standing at her door, holding a pizza box and six pack of beer in his right hand.  His left hand was poised above the door, ready to knock again.

She sighed and wished to God that she had seen this coming so she could have managed to be out.  But with her music blaring, it was pretty obvious she was home.

Mentally bracing herself, she unlocked her door and swung it open.

“Hey Cap”, she greeted him lazily.

Steve looked exasperated.  “Do you know how many times I knocked?” he asked, speaking louder than normal to be heard over her music.  “I was just about to call you.  You’ve got to turn down that noise.”

Nat crossed her arms and leaned on her doorjamb.  “Isn’t that what all you old-timers say?  ‘Kids today and that noise they call music’.  You gonna tell me to get off your lawn too?”

Steve laughed.  “Well you have to admit that if you can’t hear a super soldier knocking on your door; your music might just be a touch too loud.”

Nat smiled at that comment.  “You’ve got a point there, Cap.  But it helps me relax before a mission.”  Nodding to the pizza and beer in his hand she asked, “What’s all this?”

“You know exactly what this is.  A large Hawaiian pizza; extra everything, and Brooklyn Lager.”

“Really” she asked, raising her eyebrows.  “What’s the occasion?”

“Are you gonna invite me in?”  He asked by way of a response.

“Make yourself at home.”  Nat stepped away from the door letting him pass, closing the door behind him.  That pizza did smell good after all.  She stepped over to her sound system and switched off the music.

Entering her place he put the pizza on the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the living room and turned to put the beer in the freezer.  Closing the door he stepped into the living room, hands on his hips, and turned around.  “This is a nice spot you’ve got here Nat.  First time I’ve been here since you moved in.”

“It’s home for now.”

Steve raised his eyebrows inquiringly.  “For now?” he repeated.  “You’re already thinking about moving on?  You just got back.”

She walked to the fridge and took out two bottles of water.  Tossing one to Steve, which he caught in mid air, she unscrewed the other one and took a sip.  “Well I’m not like you, Cap.  It’s hard for me to put down roots.”  Taking another sip of water she lifted the top of the pizza box, inhaling the scent of her favorite pizza combination.  “You never told me what this is all about.”

Steve widened his eyes in surprise as he drank from his water bottle.  “Do I have to have a reason to bring a pizza to my friend’s house so we can hang out and watch a movie?”

Nat smiled nostalgically.  It certainly wouldn’t be the first time they did that.  After they had become a true team following the events of New York, Clint, Bruce, and even Tony would often have tagged along.  But there had been plenty of times where it had just been her and Steve.  Was there always this much sexual tension between them?  Had she just been ignoring it all this time?

This was definitely a bad idea.  But at that moment, Nat’s stomach grumbled loudly, betraying how hungry she was.  She looked at Steve suspiciously.  “You hate Hawaiian pizza.”

“Well, it’s kind of grown on me.  I ate a lot of it while you were away.”

When she gave him a questioning look, Steve averted his eyes, feeling a little embarrassed.  “I missed having you around, so when I ate it, it was like having you back.”

Warning bells went off in Nat’s head.  This was abso-fucking-lutely a bad idea.  She should send him packing right now.

As if he sensed what she was thinking he bent his knees to bring his tall frame down to her height.  “Come on, Nat.  You know I’m always too wired to sleep right before a mission.  Plus I brought the pizza . . . and beer . . . .”

She could feel herself relenting.  “You do remember you can’t get drunk, right?”

“If I drink it fast enough, I can get a buzz.”

She sighed. No way could she kick him out.  He really was a puppy – just like Tony had said – and she had a feeling she was adopting this stray from the pound.

“Plates are on the left side of that cabinet above your head.  I’ll find us a movie.”

***********

They decided on Star Trek II, The Wrath of Khan.  It was one of the things on Steve’s “list” that he always carried around as he played catch up with 21st century pop culture.  As they watched the movie and ate pizza, Nat felt better than she had in a long time.  She didn’t realize until now how much she had missed these moments with Steve.

After the movie finished, they stayed on the sofa talking.  True to his word, Steve had downed three beers in quick succession and managed to feel buzzed for a whole five minutes before it wore off.  After finishing off the other three beers (at a much slower pace) Nat pulled out her bottle of vodka as she and Steve did shots and told stories.

“And then, after he lost our train money on that stupid claw machine, Bucky and I had to ride home all the way from Rockaway Beach on the back of an ice truck!  His mom wasn’t exactly eager to let us go to Queens by ourselves again after that.”

Nat laughed out loud as she tipped back her shot glass of vodka, feeling the familiar warmth spreading through her chest. "And he did all this just to impress the red head?"

Steve laughed and drank from the tumbler of vodka he was holding in his hand.  “Oh yeah.  Bucky sure did love his red heads.”

Nat refilled her shot glass and leaned back on the couch.  “Too bad I never met him.  Sounds like we could have had a lot of fun.”

Steve looked into his glass of vodka, as if he didn’t like what she had just said.  Downing the last of the alcohol he looked up at her.  “Yeah, he would have definitely liked this new look you’ve got going on.  What made you want to cut it?”  Steve asked, as he reached across the couch to gently tug on one of her glossy red curls.  “I liked it better when it was longer.”

She unconsciously raised a hand to her hair as well, trying not to feel pleased that he had noticed the change.  Nat’s heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to leap out of her chest.  Bad idea drinking all that vodka.

She lightly shook her hair free from his grasp.  “Just more practical, Cap.”  Finishing off the shot of vodka in her hand, she looked at the watch on her left wrist she raised her eyebrows in surprise.  “Well will you look at the time?  Just after midnight.  And we’ve got wheels up in five hours.”

“Yeah”, Steve said dreamily, reaching back to touch her hair again.

‘Oh God’, she thought, feeling her breasts tighten and a heat begin to pulse between her legs as he continued to caress her hair.  Nat stood up abruptly and began to gather the plates and cups on the coffee table in front of them.  “Don’t you think it’s time you got going, Cap?  A good night’s sleep and all that.”

Steve gently reached up to hold her wrist.  “Natasha”, he whispered.  “Please…”

“Please what, Cap?” she replied, exasperated, pulling out of his grasp.  “Please break your heart?  Please ruin your life?  Please make a huge mistake?  Because that’s exactly what’s going to happen if you don’t leave right now.”

“How are you going to do any of those things to me?  I want this as much as you do.”

Steve stood up, gently took the plates and cups out of her hands and placed them back on the coffee table.

Taking hold of her left wrist again, he sat back down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him.  Nat started to wiggle off his lap, but Steve’s sharp intake of breath as she bumped against his erection stopped her.

She had definitely had too much vodka.  Any other time, she would have nimbly leapt out of his grasp and shown him to the door so fast his head would be spinning.  But all she could think about was how damn good it felt to be in his arms.

Placing his hand on her lower back, he gently drew her in towards him, all the time looking into her eyes to make sure she was alright with what he was doing.  When he had pulled her in as close as he could, he raised his hand to the back of her neck, bringing her face down to his.  He sat up further, meeting her half way and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss full of longing and desire.

At first, she braced her hands on the couch behind his head as he kissed her.  But then he slipped his tongue into her mouth and all bets were off.  She grabbed the sides of his head with both hands as she latched onto his tongue and began to suck.

He jolted as if hit by electricity and tightened his grip on her, intensifying their kiss.  Nat started to tug on his shirt.  “Off”, she breathed out.

“Yes ma’am”, Steve replied.  He deftly hooked his hands under his white tee shirt and raised it above his head, throwing it off somewhere behind the couch.

Nat ran her hands down his chest and abdomen, lightly licking her lips.  ‘Mine’, she thought.  She pressed her lips to his pecs, giving him love bites along his chest.  If his breathing and heart beat were any indication, he was definitely enjoying this as much as she was.

Steve placed his hands at the base of Nat’s shirt.  “Permission to make us equal, ma’am?”

“Permission granted”, she whispered as he whipped her shirt over her head sending it the same way as his shirt and leaving her with a lacy purple bra covering her breasts.

Steve growled deep in his throat and suckled her left nipple through the bra.  The feel of Steve’s hot, wet mouth on her breast made them pucker.  She raised her right hand to her other breast and pinched her own nipple through the lacy fabric.

Steve had never seen anything so sexy in his life.  He closed his eyes to slow himself down.  He ran his hands up her back until he reached her bra strap.  He fiddled with the hooks for a few seconds before cursing.  “Shit.”

Nat laughed as she realized she was making out with Captain America on her couch and he had just cursed out loud because he couldn’t get her bra off.

Steve gave her a “don’t start” look as he continued trying to undo her bra.  “Give me a break, Nat.  It’s been a minute since I did this.”

She leaned down to give him an open-mouthed kiss.  “It’s ok, Cap.  I’ll help a soldier out.  Pay attention for next time, though.”

'Next time'?  He liked that a lot.

Keeping her mouth on his, Nat put her hands behind her back and guided his fingers to the snaps.  Another second later and they had popped them open.  Steve returned his hands to her chest and slid them under her loosened bra to cup her breasts, squeezing them gently then running his thumbs over her nipples.

Nat moaned and leaned in to bite Steve's earlobe.  She reached over to the small end table next to her couch and opened the drawer.  Reaching in she pulled out a condom and, holding it lightly in her teeth, started to unbutton his pants.  “These need to come off too, Cap” she said around the foil packet.

Steve fumbled a little bit.  “W-wouldn’t you rather go to the bedroom, Nat?”

She shook her head in the negative as she unzipped his khakis.  Reaching in, she cupped his balls then squeezed the base of his dick.  Steve bucked his hips, practically throwing Nat off of him.  “Oh God, Nat.  I’m gonna embarrass myself before we even get started here.”

She laughed in that breathy tone of hers.  “Don’t worry; I got you.”  She handed him the condom and as he ripped it open, she raised herself up on her knees.  Unzipping her jeans, she shimmied them and her panties down to her knees.

Just as Steve had slipped the condom on himself, he reached out to caress the flesh Nat had exposed.  Running his hand up her thigh and then along her slit, he slowly inserted a finger into her vagina.

Nat gasped and clenched her muscles, gripping him tighter.  He added a second finger as she rode his thrusting hand.  Moaning she gripped the couch for support as she literally felt her desire beginning to run down her legs.

“Cap . . .” she choked out.

“You ready for me, baby?”

“Yes sir.”

He grinned as he pulled his hand out of her and lifted her onto his erection.  They locked eyes as she slowly sank onto him, taking him in as deep as she could.  He was bigger and longer than any man she had been with before and it took her a few seconds to adjust.  Steve anchored her hips to his as he began to slowly thrust into her.  “Tell me if I hurt you” he ground out against her mouth.  “Sometimes I forget my own strength.”

She moaned.  “Shut up Cap.”

He continued thrusting gently into her.  Nat knew he was holding back and wanted more.  “Harder” she whispered.

He pushed into her faster and a little harder.  But it still wasn’t enough.

“Harder” she demanded through clenched teeth.

Steve growled something primal in his throat and stood up, still inside of her.  He laid her down on the couch to have more leverage and really started to piston into her.

“Oh yes, Cap.”  
 

“Look at me” he growled.

Her green eyes looked huge in her face as she stared at him intently.  “Don’t call me that.  I’m not Captain America – not here.  I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Steve”, she moaned out.

He groaned and picked up his pace even more.  “Say my name again.”

“Steve . . .”

Her muscles clenched as her orgasm ripped through her.  Her back arched off the couch as she gripped Steve’s biceps, whispering his name over and over as she came.  Steve froze above her as he had his own release and felt himself empty completely into her.

Collapsing on top of Nat, they were both panting, trying to catch their breath.

Steve stirred first, acutely aware of not crushing her.  He looked down into her face and gently ran his hands through her hair.

She opened her eyes to look at him.  She smiled, but it was a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.  What the hell had she just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, because its a legitimate point, Nat is still sterilized in this story. She uses the condom just so things don't get too messy.


	5. Fondue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos, comments and feedback. I'm on vacation so wifi has been spotty but heres the next chapter for you I hope you enjoy it!

Nat adjusted her headset and slipped on her sunglasses as she sat in the pilot seat of the Quinjet. "Everybody locked in back there?" she asked into the com system.

 

"Affirmative", Steve answered for both him and Sam.

 

Nat tried to ignore how her heart skipped a beat at hearing his voice. She flipped switches and took comfort in the familiarity of the pre-flight preparation.

 

"This is Quinjet Seven Niner Alpha requesting permission for takeoff." Clint radioed in as he sat in the copilot's seat to Nat's right. He flipped his own switches as they awaited clearance from the tower.

 

"Quinjet Seven Niner Alpha you are cleared for takeoff on runway two eight three."

 

"Roger that, Avengers Tower."

 

As Nat taxied their plane to the correct runway, she heard Tony's voice come over the com. "Good luck guys. Be safe and give em hell."

 

"Thanks Tony," replied Nat. "You too." They had arrived at their assigned runway and were waiting for the go ahead to takeoff.

 

"So, you gonna tell me what happened last night?" Clint drawled as he did his last minute instrument checks.

 

Nat kept her gaze focused on the view in front of her. "I don't know what you mean Clint. There's nothing to tell."

 

"Avengers Tower, Quinjet Seven Niner Alpha is in position." He turned his head slightly to Nat. "You know for a super spy, you're a pretty terrible liar. Plus you have a tell."

 

Her lips quirked into a smile. "Only you can see through my lies Clint. That's always been your superpower."

 

The light on the runway turned green. "Prepare for takeoff", Nat announced into her headset. Placing her right hand on the throttle, she eased the plane forward until they had gathered enough speed for flight. As the plane lifted off the runway and the landing gear was retracted, Nat and Clint guided the plane upwards until they had reached their cruising speed and altitude.

 

"So last night .. ." Clint prompted her.

 

Nat whipped off her sunglasses. "I do not have a tell", she replied by way of an answer.

 

Clint laughed. "Yeah you do, but I'm the only one that knows what it is. So if nothing happened last night, why did you walk in here this morning looking like you drowned a bag of kittens?" He paused. "Did you drown a bag of kittens, Natasha?"

 

"You know I don't do that anymore", she said dryly.

 

"OK, you don't want to tell me. I get it. Its cause I'm a dude."

 

Nat looked offended. "It has nothing to do with that. I love you!  You know I tell you lots of things I would never tell any other man."

 

Clint reached over to lay his hand over hers. "I love you too. I'm just worried is all."

 

"I know". She replied, turning her hand over to hold his hand. "I just can't talk about it right now."

 

At that moment, Steve walked into the cockpit. "How long of a flight time are we looking at guys? Sam's trying to decide if he should take a nap." His gaze fell to Nat and Clint's still - linked hands and stiffened.

 

Nat twisted around in her seat to face Steve and resisted the urge to pull her hand out of Clint's. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Clint was her family. And even if he wasn't - she and Steve had one night together. Admittedly, it was some of the best sex she had had in a long time, but she wasn't exactly looking to pick out china patterns with the man.

 

Clint looked at Nat and then Steve, getting an idea of what was going on. When she didn't respond right away, Clint cleared his throat and pulled his hand out of Nat's. "Well if the weather holds Cap, were looking at a flight time of about nine hours. So looks like both you and Sam can get some shut-eye if you like."

 

"Great" Steve responded, his voice tight. "Thanks." He turned to go back to where he had left Sam.

 

Waiting until Steve was out of ear shot, Clint looked at Nat. "Tell me you didn't."

 

She shifted in her seat. "Didn't what?"

 

"You and Cap . . ." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

 

"Use your words Clint", she replied sarcastically.

 

"Did you guys have sex?"

 

"Since when is my sex life any of your business?"

 

"When it effects the mission and the team." He paused to look down. "Are you compromised?" he whispered.

 

Nat looked at him, a hint of sadness showing on her face. "Not yet. But I have a feeling I will be."

 

Clint returned to his controls. "Shit."

 

At the back of the Quinjet, Steve paced back and forth. She was holding his hand. He knew Clint and Nat were close but . . . he didn't think they were lovers. Were they lovers? And if they were, why did she sleep with him last night?

 

As Steve muttered to himself, he felt his temper getting hotter. He needed to hit something. He stalked over to the side of the jet and punched the wall, causing the aircraft to dip slightly.

 

Nat's teasing voice came over the con a few seconds later. "If you boys don't stop rough housing back there, we are not stopping at McDonald's. I will turn this plane right around and go home."

 

As Steve breathed in and out deeply to calm himself, Sam was kicked back in a chair, eyes closed and arms crossed giving the appearance he was asleep. "You know Cap, if you keep that up, Tony's gonna have a hole in his nice little jet. And i don't think you've got the money to replace it."

 

Steve looked up in surprise, as if he had forgotten that the other man was there. "Sorry Sam." He sat down across from Sam and turned to face the window.

 

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Sam lazily asked still not opening his eyes.

 

"I'm just . . . I have a problem and I think I need some advice."

 

Sam opened his eyes. "Must be a big problem if its got Captain America punching holes in planes."

 

"Its a . . . woman problem."

 

Sams eyes lit up. "Well, well, well. Cap has a woman problem?"

 

Steve blushed and looked around as if someone was going to overhear them. "Geez Sam, don't advertise it. I just don't have a lot of, well, experience with women."

 

Sam leaned forward in his chair. "Well you have come to the right place. Allow me to impart my vast knowledge on the fairer sex."

 

Steve chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "OK", he began, blowing out a breath. "So I went to her place last night, just to hang out. And one thing led to another and we ended up . . ." he trailed off unsure how to say the next part politely.

 

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Steven, did you fondue last night?"

 

At seeing Steve's shocked look, Sam laughed. "Sorry man - Tony told me about that one. I couldn't resist."

 

"Remind me to punch Tony when we get back."

 

"OK, OK", Sam continued. "I'm sorry. So you two had sex, right?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Was it good?"

 

"Definitely yes."

 

Sam spread his hands out. "So what's the problem?"

 

"Well afterwards, she didn't want me to stay the night. And i was OK with that, but then today, I see her doing something that makes me think it didn't mean as much to her as it did to me."

 

Sam looked confused. "Wait - one thing at a time. Why didn't she want you to stay?"

 

"We sort of know a lot of the same people. And it could get complicated."

 

Sam slowly nodded his head. "OK - but that doesn't mean she didn't have a good time too. And what did you see today that gives you this problem? You've been here with us since the crack of dawn. What did you do, swing by her place at three AM?"

 

"N-no", Steve stammered, realizing that he was about to give away too much. "I mean - that is - I think ..."

 

Sam opened his eyes wide. "Wait a minute. You know the same people? Steve the only people you know are either 100 years old or us. And you saw her this morning?" He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands under his chin. "You slept with Black Widow last night."

 

Steve turned all shades of pink, purple and red, confirming Sam's guess.

 

"Man we gotta work on that blushing thing you do. Its fucking embarrassing." He let out a low whistle. "Yeah I see your problem. You guys work together, which could bet real messy if this blows up in your face. Plus she's not exactly the most open person in the world. I mean, her secrets have secrets. And you just advertise every thought that comes into your head."

 

"I know all of that", Steve responded. "But ever since DC, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her."

 

Sam was shocked. "All this time? You've wanted to get with her for a whole year?"

 

"Yeah. And now that its happened, I'm not sure what to do next."

 

Sam thought for a moment. "What would you do if we were still in 1945?"

 

"That's easy. I'd take my girl out for dinner and dancing. Then walk her home, kiss her good night and ask if I could see her again tomorrow."

 

"Well then I think you have your answer."

 

Steve smiled imagining the date he had just described with Nat.

 

"But you have to admit, this is kind of bad timing to be worried about all of this."

 

"I know, I know. We have a mission and I need to stay focused. But then I walk into that cockpit and she's holding Barton's hand."

 

"Oh so that's why you were so pissed off you tried to put an extra window in this thing."

 

Steve balled his right hand into a fist and punched it into his open left hand. I wanted to put my fist through Barton's face."

 

"Look man", Sam began, "I don't think those two have something going on. My feeling has always been that he's more like her brother because of their history. You'll only know for sure if you talk to her about it. But i think you should wait until we get back because this isn't exactly the time and the place. If i know Nat, shes got this whole thing compartmentalized into one corner of her mind and you should probably try to do the same."

 

"You're right Sam", Steve replied placing his hand on the other man's shoulder in a gesture of thanks. "Thank you for the advice."

 

Sam nodded his head and got a cheesy grin on his face as he closed his eyes to resume his nap. "Captain America - getting his fondue on after ninety."

 

Steve shut his own eyes. "Shut up Sam."

*************

Nat stretched in her chair. They were half way to Russia and she was feeling antsier by the minute. She itched to get up and walk around the plane as she usually did on these long flights. But she had told Clint to go ahead and take his break first.

 

The longer she could avoid going back there and talking to Steve the better.

 

She heard the cockpit door open. "Back already? You were just saying your bladder was about to explode and I know you can't pee that fast."

 

"What else do you know about Barton besides how long it takes him to piss?"

 

Nat whipped around in her chair. It wasn't Clint. It was Steve.

 

Fuck. She turned around to face the front of the jet. "Oh just the important stuff. You know, date of birth, social security number, time it takes him to pee, favorite Beatle."

 

Steve eased down into Clint's chair. "Can we talk, Nat?"

 

She shrugged. "Depends on what you want to talk about. Is it the mission?"

 

"No."

 

"Then maybe we shouldn't talk right now."

 

Sam was right - Nat had definitely compartmentalized their relationship. And like the big idiot that he was, he was trying to force her to talk about it here and now. But seeing her and Clint had left a nagging doubt in his mind about their relationship.

 

"I just wanted to say that last night was amazing for me. And I hope you feel the same way."

 

Nat didn't respond right away. It was great, Cap. But I can't think about this right now" she said, waving her hand between the two of them. "And frankly, neither should you. We have to figure out what those weapons are in that castle and try to find Barnes."

 

"I know. You're totally right. I just . . ." He trailed off as he looked down at his hands. "When I saw you and Clint earlier, you were holding his hand. And then I wasn't sure about us."

 

Nat felt her walls crumbling. This man was determined to make her heart melt and spill out all over her seat. Sighing, she put the plane on autopilot and swiveled her chair to face him.

 

"Cap." He continued looking down at his hands. She reached out and put her hands on top of his. "Steve, look at me."

 

He looked at her with his soulful eyes.

 

"Clint is my family and I love him. He knows me like no one on this planet does. And he's saved me more times than I can count." She slipped her hands into his and he automatically linked their fingers. "Don't confuse what he and I have with what you and I did last night. They are two very different things."

 

"So you've never . . ."

 

Nat smirked and raised her left eyebrow. "Fondued?"

 

Steve groaned. "Does everyone know about that?"

 

She chuckled. "No, we've never. And I don't intend to start now."

 

He squeezed her hands and his face showed how relieved he was. "OK."

 

She squeezed back. "OK." she repeated. Before she could pull her hands away, Steve quickly leaned in and kissed her. It was a light kiss, gentle and sweet, rather than passionate, giving Nat a glimpse at the skinny boy from Brooklyn that volunteered for a crazy experiment seventy years ago.

 

The cockpit door cracked open and Clint poked his head in. His eyes widening at what he saw, he quickly ducked out and turned to Sam who was standing right behind him.

 

"He's kissing her, right?"

 

Clint looked shocked. "Yeah. I can't believe it."

 

Sam stuck his hand out. "Pay up."

Clint sighed and pulled twenty dollars out of his pocket, slapping it into Sam's hand. "Fuck."


	6. Breadcrumbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for your suggestions, kudos, bookmarks and positive feedback. I hope you're planning to stick with this adventure Steve and Nat are on. Some notes on this chapter: Dialogue that is in bold and italics is Russian. I didn't want to have huge sections of Russian text, so it seemed the easiest way. See the end notes for what Nat says to Clint and Sam (that's written in Russian, but phonetically).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, it has a good amount of set up but more sexy times are coming in the next one, I promise!

"We'll be landing in about ten minutes boys.  Make sure you're buckled in back there."  Nat turned to Clint.  "Activate invisibility shield."

 

Clint flipped a switch above his head as the jet's skin turned reflective, making them invisible to the naked eye, as well as jammed radar signals.  "Invisibility shield activated", he confirmed.

 

"Deploy landing gear."

 

"Landing gear deployed,"  
  


Nat could see the old airstrip now and she maneuvered the jet into the correct landing approach.  A few minutes later, they touched down and the two of them quickly brought the jet to a stop.

 

"OK all clear.  Get your stuff together guys", Nat said, speaking into the headset before removing it altogether.

 

She and Clint made their way to the back of the jet where Steve and Sam were preparing their gear for the mission.  Clint retrieved his bow, quiver of arrows and gloves from storage.  Nat was wearing everything she needed, including a small gun tucked into her ankle holster.  Sam was already wearing his red goggles and had his jet pack on; hidden by the large jacket he was wearing.  He had pulled Red Wing out of its carrying case and was running diagnostics to make sure it was in working order.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was at the rear of the hangar, releasing the two motorcycles from their restraints.  Clint and Sam would use one to get them to the castle while he and Nat used the other to reach the village.

 

Releasing the last strap, Steve turned to his team.  "We ready?"  The three of them nodded in turn.

 

Nat hit the release button on the hangar doors as Steve wheeled the cycles down the ramp.  She turned to Clint and put her hand on his shoulder.  "Bud'te bezopasny, moy brat."

 

Clint smiled and put his hand on her shoulder as well.  "Bud'te bezopasny, moya sestra."

 

Sam looked at Clint in surprise.  "You speak Russian?"

 

"Just a few phrases Nat's taught me over the years."

 

Nat turned to Sam.  "Be careful."

 

"What no Russian for me?"

 

She laughed.  "Idi na fig!"

 

"Yeah that's more like it.  I assume you said I was the best looking one on the team, in which case you'd be right."

 

The three of them exited the plane where Steve was waiting with the cycles.  After making sure the coms were working, Steve shook hands with Sam and Clint before wishing them well on their part of the mission.

 

Clint hopped on his bike and looked at Sam.  "You riding with me or flying?"

 

Sam laughed.  "I think I'll fly", he replied, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it to Clint as he activated his jet pack.  Extending his wings, he blasted off in the direction of the castle.

 

"Show off", muttered Clint as he gunned the bike to life and took off after him.

 

Nat turned to see Steve already seated on the other bike in the driver's position waiting for her.  She saw that he had the round carrying case for his shield perched on the bike in front of him; it was definitely a good idea to bring that thing along.  "Well you certainly look the part of the American tourist", she said, taking in his jeans, tee shirt and motorcycle boots under his old school leather jacket.

 

He pulled a guide map out of his jacket pocket.  "I thought of everything", he said, grinning.

 

Nat climbed on the bike behind him as he turned the engine over.  She fastened the helmet Steve always insisted she wear and put her arms around his waist.

 

Steve revved the engine.  "Hang on."

 

He took off in the direction of the village.  As usual, he drove at a completely safe and reasonable speed.  Nat rolled her eyes.  "Hey gramps - we want to get there today.  Pull over and let me drive."

 

"No way" he replied through the com.  I want to get there alive."

 

She puffed out a breath.  "Whatever", she muttered.  Touching her tongue to her top lip as she had a deliciously naughty idea, she scooted closer to Steve, pressing her breasts into his back.  Putting her hands over his chest, she lightly rubbed his pecs.  His breath hitched as he slightly gunned the engine.

 

Oh yeah - this would work for her.

 

Sliding her right hand the other way down to Steve's crotch, she placed her hand over his bulge and squeezed lightly through his jeans.

 

"Holy smokes!" he gasped, reflexively revving the engine again, causing them to go much faster.

 

Nat laughed.  She liked this way better than driving.

**********

Steve slowed the bike as they approached the village square.  Stopping at the fountain in the center of town, he turned around to face Nat. "Where do we start?"  
  


She nodded towards a two floor building a few hundred yards away.  "That inn.  We book a room for the night which will give us an excuse to ask the inn keeper tons of questions without raising suspicion.  A woman's probably running it, so she'll know all the gossip in town.  Which means we can ask her about Barnes too.  But let me do the talking; most people here don't speak a lot of English."

 

Steve nodded and took off towards the inn.  Parking in front of the building, he cut the engine and dismounted, slinging his bag over one shoulder.

 

Nat couldn't believe she was back in Russia.  As she removed her helmet, the sights, smells and sounds of the small village assaulted her senses, causing memories from her childhood to creep their way to the forefront of her mind.

 

Sensing her tension, Steve reached down to hold her hand.  Giving him a questioning look, he squeezed her hand slightly.  "This must be hard for you."

 

She smiled slightly, gripping his hand a little tighter.  The firm pressure of his hand around hers helped chase the memories away.

 

He brought her in closer to him and leaned down to kiss her.  "We are supposed to be a couple on vacation, after all."  He kissed her again.  "This is just part of the cover" he said against her mouth, his lips curved in a smile.

 

She reached up to stroke his clean shaven face as she kissed him back.  "Any more of this cover Cap and we're not gonna get anywhere."

 

He sighed and broke off the kiss.  Touching his forehead to hers he whispered "Yeah."

 

"Come on soldier.  Eyes forward."

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

God she loved bossing him around.

 

They walked into the inn and Nat let her eyes adjust to the slightly dimmed lighting and quaint surroundings.  The building appeared to be a former farmhouse that had been converted to an inn ages ago if the paneling, carpets and faded wall paper were any indication.  But everything was obviously clean and well cared for.  As her eyes swept over the reception area, she saw a tall desk that had a computer, a sign in book and a bowl of _rakovye-sheyki._ Nat's eyes widened at the sight of the classic Russian caramel that she hadn't tasted since she was a little girl.  Before they left, she planned to fill her pockets with as many of them as she could.

 

Walking up to the desk, she rang the bell next to the sign in book for service.

 

Steve looked around the room.  "This place is great", he said enthusiastically.

 

Nat smirked.  "You would say that; this place is the same age as you, Cap."

 

Steve sighed.  "Would you stop reminding me how old I am?"

 

"Why should I, when it gets you so riled up?"

 

The inn keeper came bustling around a corner to the desk.  She was a tiny, older woman in a simple black blouse and skirt with sensible "old lady" shoes.  All she was missing was a babushka to make her a stereotypical Russian grandma,

 

_**"Hello dears.  Welcome to my inn.  My name is Victoria; how can I help you?"** _

 

_**"Hello.  My name is Anya and this is my husband Robert.  We would like a room."** _

 

_**"Certainly dear.  For how long?"** _

 

_**"Just for tonight; we're only passing through the village today."** _

 

_**"Of course.  What a lovely couple you are!"**_  She looked Steve up and down, obviously liking what she saw. _**"Does he speak Russian too?"**_

 

Nat looked at Steve.   _ **"Sadly no.  But I keep him around because of the amazing sex."**_

 

The older lady belly laughed at that one.   _ **"Reminds me of my second husband!"**_

 

Nat laughed at her reaction.  Steve chuckled uncomfortably at whatever joke about him they were sharing.  "What the hell are you two laughing about?"

 

She patted his hand condescendingly.  "Don't worry darling.  Victoria and I are just having a chat about the finer qualities of husbands.  I'll fill you in later."

 

Steve sighed and smiled for the innkeeper's benefit.

 

_**"How did you find our little village?  We don't get many Americans through here."** _

 

_**"We had a friend who was here not that long ago and said we just had to visit**_ ", she told her as she turned the ledger around to face Steve.

 

"Look through the book and see if Barnes' name is in there", she whispered to him.

 

He nodded and quickly began to look through the columns of names, hoping that if Bucky had been here he used some version of his real name.

 

The woman tapped keys on her computer. _**"I don't remember any other Americans here recently."**_

 

_**"Well he speaks Russian very well.  He's tall like my husband, but with longer, darker hair."** _  She paused as Steve nudged her.

 

"Nat look!"  He was pointing to initials written in a shaky hand - J.B.  "That's definitely Bucky's handwriting."

 

She stared at him intently.  "You're sure?"

 

"Positive."

 

She nodded and turned the book around to face Victoria and pointed to the initials. _**"What luck!  My husband found his name in your registry."**_

 

Victoria's face broke into a motherly smile.   ** _"Of course I remember James!  Such a sad young man."_**

 

"What's she saying?"  Steve whispered intently.

 

Nat held up her hand to stop him.   _ **"Why was he sad?"**_

 

_**"It was as if he wasn't sure who he was, or where he should go next.  He was a sweet boy - helped me here at the inn with some repairs in exchange for room and board.  He asked if there was more work in the village for him and I told him he might find employment at the castle.  They do some kind of medical work there."** _

 

Nat's heart sank.   _ **"Do you know if he went to the castle?"**_

 

_**"Yes he did.  I showed him how to get there on the bus."** _

 

She nodded.  That must be where they took the photo of Bucky.  If he actually made it to the castle and was under HYDRA's control, they could have their Winter Soldier back by now.  Were they too late to save Bucky?

 

_**"But you are in luck.  He said he would return in a few days and I think it is wonderful his friends will be here to greet him."** _  Looking at the calendar she smiled. _**"In fact, he's supposed to be back tonight."**_

 

Nat looked shocked.   _ **"He did?  But why?"**_

 

Victoria reached under her desk and pulled out a small back pack.   _ **"Because he left this behind.  he said it was too valuable to bring it with him and wanted it in safe hands."**_

 

Steve's eyes widened.  "Does that bag belong to who I think it does?"

 

Nat nodded.  "Yeah.  It's Bucky's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Nat says to Clint: "Be safe, my brother."
> 
> What Clint says to Nat: "Be safe, my sister."
> 
> What Nat says to Sam: "Kiss my ass."


	7. Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story you guys! I love all your comments, kudos and bookmarks. I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you're enjoying it.  
> The same rules about Russian dialogue apply in this chapter as the last one. I promised you sexy times in this one, so here we go . . .

Steve opened the door to their room on the second floor of the inn.  He stepped aside so Nat could enter first.  He followed her in and closed the door behind them.  Tossing his shield case and jacket on the bed, he went to the window and moved the curtains slightly to scan the street and adjacent roof tops for potential threats.  Seeing nothing of note, he sat down on the king size bed.

 

Nat was sweeping the room for bugs or surveillance devices.

 

"Street and roof tops are clear", Steve reported.

 

"Same with the room; looks clean."

 

"Tell me everything she said."

 

Nat turned to face Steve.  Arms crossed, she quickly relayed what Victoria had told her about Bucky.

 

"And she's sure that he'll be back tonight?"

 

She nodded the affirmative.

 

"Any reason why we shouldn't trust her?"

 

Nat thought about the older woman's demeanor.  "I don't think she's lying, Cap.  I didn't sense that from her."

 

Steve nodded.  "OK - then we wait him out."

 

"What about Clint and Sam?"

 

"I'm going to contact them now - get a status update and fill them in on where we are."

 

"In that case, I'm going to get my hands on that bag downstairs; see what was so important Barnes left it behind."

 

"How are you gonna do that?"

 

Nat quirked an eyebrow.  "Easy.  I'll sweet talk our host into making you something delicious so she'll be occupied for the next few hours.  She just couldn't take her eyes off you, Cap,  I think she's in love."

 

He smiled.  "Well make sure she knows I'm spoken for"

 

Nat laughed as she left the room.

 

Steve reached into his back pocket and pulled out his long range communicator.  Activating the device, he spoke into the microphone.  "Cap to Falcon, come in."

 

"Falcon here", Sam responded.

 

"What's your twenty?"

 

"Me and Hawkeye are still at Location A.  We've got a lot to discuss, but we should do that in person."

 

"Copy that.  We're at Location B.  Are you guys headed home tonight?"

 

"That's a negative, Cap.  Got to finish this photo shoot first.  We're gonna get some great night shots."

 

"Roger that.  We're meeting our friend for dinner tonight.  He's a little lost, so he might get in late.  Not sure what time we'll be home either."

 

Hawkeye broke into their channel.  "Well you kids have fun.  Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

 

Steve rolled his eyes.  "Knock it off you two.  Cap out."

 

Sam and Clint just laughed.

 

Switching off the communicator, Steve could definitely think of one thing he intended to do with Nat that neither Sam nor Clint would be doing.

 

At that moment, Nat was in the sitting room with their elderly inn keeper, laughing and drinking vodka.  Nat liked her - she had a feeling she would become her when she turned eighty.

 

_**"So"**_ , Victoria asked, _ **"how did you catch this husband of yours?"**_

 

Nat smirked and sipped her vodka.   _ **"I guess you could say we worked together for a few years before he made his move."**_

 

Victoria squinted her eyes and pointed at Nat.   _ **"You're a smart girl.  Make him do all the work.  Don't chase after a man like I did with my fourth husband."**_

 

Nat choked on her drink.   _ **"Just how many husbands have you had?"**_

 

Victoria waved her hand vaguely.   _ **"A few"**_ , she said.   _ **"But no more - they're too much work.  But I might make an exception for that man of yours if he wasn't already taken."**_

 

Nat laughed as she poured more vodka into Victoria's glass.  The older woman was good and tipsy; it shouldn't be too hard to convince her to leave her alone with Bucky's bag now.

 

She leaned forward.   _ **"Do you know the old saying 'the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach'?  Well my husband loves to eat.  Do you know what he said to me just now?"**_

 

_**"No",**_ Victoria replied, eyes slightly glassy.

 

_**"That he would love to have some of your home cooking.  Maybe a babka?"** _

 

The older woman's face lit up. _**"I make the best babka in the whole village!"**_ she said, thumping her chest proudly.   _ **"I will make it for him."**_

 

Nat placed her hand over Victoria's weathered one.   _ **"Thank you so much.  I just knew we came to the right place."**_

 

Victoria jumped up and walked to the kitchen, a little lopsided maybe, but she got there, humming a Russian drinking song all the way.  As soon as she had passed out of sight, Nat went to the desk to retrieve Bucky's bag.  She made her way back upstairs to her and Steve's room.

 

Opening the door she found Steve stretched out o the bed, hands behind his head.  He had taken off his boots so as not to dirty the hand embroidered white bed spread.

 

Holding up the bag like a trophy, she smiled.  "Got it."

 

Steve sat up.  "Great."

 

She passed him the bag and took a seat in the arm chair near the window.  She knew Steve would want to examine everything in it to get an insight into Bucky's mindset.  As he bowed his head to remove the notebooks that seemed to be the only thing in the bag, the afternoon sun came through the curtains and bathed the top of his head in sunlight almost giving the illusion of a halo around his head.

 

Nat felt a sudden ache in her chest and placed a hand over her heart to soothe it.  He looked . . . beautiful; almost angelic.  She wanted his sweetness to be hers.  She wanted him to make her feel innocent and good like him.  She wanted . . . him.

 

Possessed by the desire to touch him, she stood from the chair and walked to the bed, climbing up to kneel behind him.

 

Steve, completely oblivious to her, was looking at the notebooks he found in Bucky's bag.  They were filled with scribbled journal entries; memories that seemed to be coming back to him.  Most of it was in Russian, although there were some passages in English.  The parts that he could read were just . . . heartbreaking.  He read a memory Bucky had recovered about him and Steve walking to school in the sixth grade when they were jumped by some neighborhood bullies.  Steve remembered the occasion - how he had tried his best to help Bucky fight them,but in the end he was just too weak and sickly to do much good and could only watch as Bucky took the boys on by himself.  it took everything he had not to burst into tears like a big baby as he read the words.

 

Nat read some of the entries over Steve's shoulder.  She quickly assessed that the parts in Russian described in painstaking detail the things HYDRA had done to keep him compliant and she was glad he couldn't understand it.  But she could still feel Steve's sadness and longed to take it away from him.

 

Placing her hands lightly on his back, she whispered his name.

 

Steve turned around, looking surprised to see her, as if he had forgotten she was in the room.

 

"It's so sad, Nat."

 

She hugged him from behind, resting her cheek on the back of his neck.  'I know."

 

"All this time . . . He was alive and I didn't help him.  I didn't save him from this living hell.  And now his brain is scrambled."

 

"It's not your fault, Steve.  There's no way you could know he survived that fall from the train and HYDRA found him.  Plus you were frozen for seventy years - what were you supposed to do?"

 

Steve placed his hand over Nat's.  "I know all that.  I just feel guilty; he was my best friend.  Even when I had nothing . . ." he trailed off.

 

"You had Bucky."

 

"Yeah."

 

They stayed like that for another moment.  Nat just couldn't bear to see Steve like this.  Plucking the notebook out of Steve's hands, she closed it and returned it to the back pack which she promptly tossed off the bed.  She scooted around Steve so that she was facing him. Taking his face in her hands she leaned in and kissed him.  She wanted to take his pain away, or at least share it with him so it wouldn't be such a heavy burden.

 

He responded right away, lightly grasping her arms and kissing her with a desperation to forget this sadness.

 

She placed her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him down until he was lying on his back again.  She climbed up so that she was straddling him and he ran his hands down her back to land on her backside. He squeezed her cheeks.

 

Nat moved her hips over him and he breathed in through clenched teeth.  "God Nat, I need you.  Please, let me . . ." he trailed off as his hands settled at the snap of her jeans.

 

"This time is for you Steve."  She leaned down to kiss him.  "I'm gonna make you feel good."

 

He rubbed her back.  "You already make me feel good."

 

She smiled.  "Then you're about to feel amazing."

 

Nat reached under his shirt and ran her nails down his chest until she reached the waist band of his jeans.  With a devilish look on her face she unsnapped his pants and started to lower them along with his briefs.  He raised his hips off the bed with a groan as she slipped them past his ass until they were completely off.  She flung them somewhere behind her, followed by his socks.

 

His erection stood straight up as she just sat there looking at what she had uncovered.

 

God bless America, indeed.

 

She reached for him with both hands and grasped him lightly, stroking him once from base to tip.  His hips twitched off the bed as he closed his eyes and blindly reached for her.

 

Cupping his balls with one hand, she grasped his shaft with the other and spread the drop of pre cum that had pearled at the tip over him with her thumb.

 

"You don't have to Nat", he whispered, guessing what she was about to do.

 

"But I want to."

 

Lowering her head, she licked his long shaft, causing him to funnel his fingers through her hair and firmly grasp her head. She took him into her mouth as deep as she could and bobbed her head up and down, using her tongue and lightly grazing him with her teeth.  Puffing out her cheeks, she took him in even deeper until he hit the back of her throat.  Relaxing her muscles, she continued her ministrations as he swelled in her mouth, his salty essence overwhelming her senses.

 

Steve couldn't help but thrust hungrily into her mouth.  He could feel his orgasm starting, but tried to hold it back.  Then she paused to suck on him as she squeezed the base of his dick and stroked his balls.

 

He couldn't hold it anymore.  He tried to pull out of her mouth so he wouldn't cum in her like that, but Nat latched on even tighter.  She looked up at him as she kept sucking and winked.

 

That was it.  He came in her tight, hot mouth for what felt like forever, saying her name, holding her head tightly.

 

When his body finally relaxed, he opened his eyes and looked down to see Nat's folded hands on his thighs, her head resting on top of them, classic smirk firmly in place.

 

He reached his hand down and she took it as he pulled her up next to him.  He kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her lips and tongue.  it was such a turn on; he felt himself getting hard again.

 

"Doll, if that's what you call amazing, you're underrating yourself", he gasped out.

 

Nat laughed.  And that's when it hit her - Steve could make her laugh and smile like no man could, even in bed.  He softened her sharp edges and brought a light into her life that she didn't know was missing.

 

But Nat couldn't dwell on that because Steve was kissing her neck and making quick work of removing her clothes.  Taking off her top, he kissed her collar bone and the flesh between her breasts encased in a bright orange bra.  Kissing a path down her stomach, he deviated to the bullet scar left over from her encounter with the Winter Soldier.  He tenderly kissed the puckered flesh.

 

"I'm sorry he did this to you."

 

She ran her hands through his hair.  "It's not your fault.  It's not his either."

 

Steve returned to kissing her stomach as he reached her jeans.  Snapping them open, he lowered her zipper and pressed a kiss to her belly underneath her panties.  Tugging her pants off as she lifted her hips off the mattress, he swept her clothes onto the floor.

 

He ran his hands up her legs, pressing kisses to her knees as he widened her legs to look at her.  'God she was beautiful', Steve thought.  He paused, unsure what to do next.

 

Nat leaned up on her elbows to look down at him.  "What's wrong, Steve?"

 

"I've never, um, had the pleasure to do this before.  And I'm afraid of disappointing you."

 

She smiled down at him.  "You won't disappoint me Steve.  Just do what feels natural and I'll tell you if I like it."

 

Spurred on by her words, Steve eased is broad shoulders between her legs, bringing him up close and personal with her femininity.  He pressed his lips to each of her inner thighs before easing into her folds.  He ran his tongue down her slit until he reached her opening.  He tentatively probed her with his tongue.

 

"Definitely liking that", Nat gasped out.

 

He probed her more forcefully, tasting her sweet desire for him.

 

"Fuck", she whispered, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her breast.  "Just a little higher Steve."

 

Squeezing her breast, he nosed further up and found that small bundle of nerves.  He latched on and suckled lightly.  Nat bucked above him as she grabbed her other breast to pull at her nipple.  She definitely liked this part.  Encouraged by her response, Steve inserted a finger in her opening as he continued to suck on her clit, loving the way she was so wet for him he was practically drowning in her desire.

 

_Moya luyubov"_ , she whispered.   _"Ya tvoy."_

 

Steve had no idea Russian could be so sexy.  He added a second finger, pushing her further to release.  "Cum for me, doll", he whispered against her, sending vibrations up her body.  She dug her heels into the bed and pushed her mound into his face as her orgasm ripped through her.  Uttering more phrases in Russian, she came against his mouth as Steve drank in everything she gave him.

 

Collapsing on the bed, Nat felt wrung out.  Steve lightly kissed her clit through all her aftershocks before lying down next to her on the bed.  She turned to him, skin flushed and sweaty.  "You sure you've never done that before? Because that was pretty good for a first timer."

 

He kissed her.  "I had a really good teacher."

 

She laughed and embraced him as they continued kissing.  She felt his erection between them and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

 

He grimaced.  "Sorry - sometimes the serum works a little too well.  I'll go take care of this and be right back."  He started to get up from the bed but Nat stilled him.

 

"No way, soldier."  She undid her bra, freeing her breasts.  "I'm ready for round two."

 

Steve's eyes widened at her bare breasts.  "But, I don't have a condom."

 

Nat shook her head.  "No worries Steve.  I won't get pregnant."

 

"Yeah, but . . ." he started to protest as Nat cut him off with a kiss as she eased his shirt off.  "Shut up, Cap."

 

That was all the encouragement Steve needed.  Covering her body with his own, he rubbed his bare chest against hers, loving the feel of her breasts against him.  Everything in his life was hard - the job, the uniform, his own body.  He couldn't wait to sink into the softness and curves that Nat was offering him with her body.

 

Still kissing her, he lined his erection up with her entrance and gently pushed into her.  She felt so amazing.  Steve sighed and Nat gasped as he sheathed himself all the way in.

 

"Am I hurting you?"

 

She shook her head.  "No, it feels good."

 

His hands reached for hers and he linked their fingers.  He placed his mouth against one of her breasts and suckled her nipple as he started to thrust in and out of her.

 

Nat was overwhelmed by the feel of him.  It was as if Steve was all around her and inside her at the same time.  He started to pick up the pace and force of his thrusts.  She grunted in approval and shook her hands free of his to run her nails down is back and grab hold of his ass.  She squeezed him and he doubled his efforts.

 

"Yes Steve", she hissed out as he pistoned in and out of her.  He felt her body begin to clench him as she had her second orgasm, which triggered his own.  He felt like the top of his head was going to blow off as he poured every ounce of himself into her.

 

He collapsed on top of her as they both fought to catch their breath.  Raiding himself on his forearms, he looked down at Nat who still had her eyes closed.  Pulling out of her, he lay next to her and reached out to pull her into his side.

 

Her arm went around his waist as she rolled into him, fitting right under his shoulder, like that spot had been made just for her.  Sighing contentedly, Nat closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babka - a sweet yeast cake popular in Russian, Polish and other Eastern European countries. (its super yummy - my grandma used to make them!)
> 
> What Nat says to Steve:
> 
> My love. I'm yours.


	8. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so glad you guys liked that last chapter. I had so much fun writing it and it makes my little heart swell that you all loved it too.
> 
> This chapter has lots of action - I hope you can visualize the scenes as I did.
> 
> As always, keep the comments and observations coming. I love to hear from all of you!

Steve sighed as he finished off his third piece of babka.  "My God that was delicious.  Good thing I need to eat so many calories otherwise I'd be as big as the Hulk after just a few days here."

 

Nat laughed as she finished her one piece.  Victoria had not exaggerated - she did make the best babka in the village.

 

They were sitting in Victoria's kitchen after having already eaten their dinner as the elderly woman delighted in feeding Steve as much as he could eat and batting her eyes at him.  Steve obviously loved all the attention and it gave Nat a ridiculous amount of pleasure to see Steve so happy.  And that made her a little nervous.  Another person's happiness had never meant this much to her before.

 

After she and Steve had made love, they had napped for about thirty minutes.  They had showered and changed to head back downstairs so Nat could return Bucky's backpack to the desk.

 

Now as night was falling, they were prepared to stay awake until Bucky showed up to retrieve his bag as he told Victoria he would.  Nat figured he would come in the middle of the night when there was less chance of anyone seeing him.

 

As Victoria cleaned up the dishes from the evening, she chatted with Nat as Steve just listened.  Nat asked why they appeared to be the only guests at the inn and she explained that it was the slow season and these were lean months for her.  Nat resolved that when they left she and Steve would leave her a nice amount of Tony's cash to hold her over until the tourist season began again.

 

Victoria finished cleaning her stove and turned to Nat and Steve.  _**"Well, I'm off to bed unless you two lovebirds need anything else."**_

 

Nat smiled.  _**"No thank you Victoria, we're fine.  You go up to bed and we'll make sure to give James his bag when he comes back."**_

 

Steve smiled and said the one phrase Nat had managed to teach him earlier that day.  _"Bol'shoye spasibo."_

 

Victoria's eyes lit up as she grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth.  _ **"Such a beautiful boy!  If I was only seventy years younger!"**_ she exclaimed before winking bawdily at Steve and heading up to her bedroom, laughing all the way.

 

Nat laughed at the look on Steve's face.

 

"What just happened?"

 

"Let's just say if you two had met before the war, you'd probably have a mess of Russian grandkids by now."

 

Steve chuckled and winked at her.  "I guess these Russian women just love my charm."

 

Nat smiled, loving how flirtatious he was becoming.  "Must be those blue eyes, Cap."

 

He leaned over to caress her face.  "And I'm a sucker for green ones."  He pressed his lips lightly to hers and then to her closed eyelids, followed by the tip of her nose.

 

Nat sighed with contentment.  She was definitely happy.

 

Steve returned to kiss her mouth.  "Do you think Victoria would mind if we used her kitchen for something other than cooking?"

 

"As tempting as that is Cap, we need to get ready for tonight."

 

He sighed.  "Right."

**********

Nat sat in the darkened sitting room.  She faced the front door while Steve waited by the back entrance.  They were prepared no matter how Bucky entered the inn.

 

Her cell phone buzzed.  Taking it out of her pocket she saw it was a text from Clint.

 

_"How's it going?"_

_"OK.  Waiting on our lost friend.  You?"_

 

_"OK.  Taking some good shots here.  Cap behaving himself?"_

 

She scowled at the phone.  _"Of course.  Why wouldn't he?"_

 

_"Are you behaving yourself?"_

 

 _"I never do."_   She imagined Clint chuckling as he read her answer.

 

_"Don't let him hurt you.  You deserve to be happy after all the shit you've been through."_

 

She smiled at her phone.  _"Thanks."_   Nat's ears pricked up at a slight scraping sound at the front door.  _"Gotta go"_ , she typed to Clint before returning the phone to her pocket.  "I have movement at the front, Cap", she whispered into her com.  "It might be Barnes."

 

"Copy that", Steve responded.  "I'm on my way."  His heart was pounding and his mouth was dry.  He desperately hoped this was the moment he could bring his best friend home.

 

Nat stood up, her body poised to attack, as she sensed rather than saw someone enter the inn.  Whoever it was moved quickly and quietly, knowing how not to be detected by the average person.  Fortunately, she had been trained to spot these same techniques, giving her the advantage.

 

The man came right up to the desk and reached underneath to retrieve the bag.

 

"Hello Sergeant Barnes."  Nat addressed him in a low, non threatening tone.

 

The man froze.  _**"You must have me confused with someone else."**_

 

_**"No soldier, I think I have the right person."** _

 

_**"Sergeant Barnes died a long time ago."** _

 

Steve had arrived at her location and was standing behind Nat.  She translated Bucky's last phrase to him.  "No he didn't, Bucky", he softly said.  "Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th, originally from Brooklyn, is still alive and well."

 

The man swallowed hard in an effort to control his voice.  "Your voice . . . seems familiar.  Like someone I used to know.  But I have trouble remembering."

 

Steve handed his shield to Nat and slowly stepped around her to get closer to the desk.

 

"Careful Cap."  Nat whispered.

 

"I'm just gonna turn this light on here Buck so you can see us."

 

Slowly reaching up, Steve switched on the desk lamp, illuminating their faces.  He looked into the scared eyes of his best friend and Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes.

 

"Do you know me, Bucky?"  he asked.  "It's me, Steve."

 

Bucky searched his face looking more agitated by the second.  "I'm not Bucky.  I'm not who you think I am."  His hand gripped the back pack tighter.

 

"Steve", Nat warned him again, reaching into their pocket for one of her electro static charges and moving in closer.

 

He held up a hand indicating she should stay back.

 

"You told the lady here that your name was James, so I know you remember some things.  I also know you're confused and scared right now, but we're here to help you.  We're here to take you back home."

 

"Home?"  Bucky asked, looking confused.

 

"Yeah, home.  Remember?  Brooklyn.  New York."

 

Bucky shook his head, as if trying to clear it.  "Home", he repeated as if trying to process what that meant, all the while gripping his bag tighter.  Nat knew he was getting ready to run.  She pulled the charge out of her pocket and kept it in her hand at the ready.

 

"No", he growled.  "Can't go home."

 

Steve moved in closer and placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder.  "Yes you can, Buck."

 

At the moment of contact, Bucky went berserk.  Leaning back with his metal arm, he growled and punched Steve square in the face and turned to run.

 

Nat threw her charge at Bucky, momentarily shocking the soldier.  He recovered quickly and turned to lunge at Nat as she blocked him with Cap's shield.  _**"Your mission is over soldier!"**_ she said through gritted teeth, trying to hold him off.  _**"It's time to go home."**_

 

Steve shook his head to clear it and threw himself at Bucky, pulling him off Nat.  The two men struggled for a few seconds in the lobby before Steve punched him and Bucky crashed through the front door to the outside.

 

Nat followed them as she pulled one of her knockout gas discs.  Even if she put both of them to sleep, Nat figured she could restrain Bucky until Steve woke up.

 

The two soldiers were outside in a full on brawl.  Bucky was alternating between hitting Steve's face and midsection.  Steve was defending himself as best he could, all the while trying not to seriously hurt Bucky.

 

"Heads up Cap!"  Nat yelled, tossing him his shield.

 

Looking up to catch the shield mid air, Steve held it up to deflect Bucky's next blow.  Using his shield as both a weapon and to block Bucky, Steve continued to fight him as Nat threw her knockout disc at them.

 

Bucky was ready this time and deflected it away from them as it exploded harmlessly a few feet away.

 

OK - time for plan B.

 

"Cap, I'm gonna need a boost!"

 

Steve nodded his understanding and used his shield to deliver a blow that shoved Bucky away from him.  He positioned, holding his shield at an angle as Nat ran up to him.  Leaping onto the shield, she twisted and propelled herself with Steve's help to land on Bucky's shoulders in a classic Black Widow move.

 

Pulling another knock out disc from her pocket, she tried to throw it right below them in another attempt to put him to sleep.  Before she could do that, Bucky released a primal growl and was able to remove her from his shoulders.  Throwing her down to the ground, he grasped her throat with his metal arm and began to choke her.

 

 _ **"We don't want to hurt you",**_ she gasped out, trying to pry his metal fingers from around her throat.  _**"We are here to help!"**_

 

Bucky looked at her and she saw a terrible sadness in his eyes that damned near broke her heart.  _**"No one can help me."**_

 

He looked up to see Steve charging at them.  Bucky picked Nat up.  _**"I'm sorry",**_ he whispered before literally throwing her at Steve to slow him down.  She slammed into Steve with enough force to knock him to the ground as she bounced off his shield and rolled away from him until she stopped a few feet away, groaning in pain.

 

Steve got up and ran to check on her.  "Nat?  Natasha?!"

 

She weakly waved him off.  "I'm fine.  Go after Barnes", she croaked out.

 

Steve turned towards the direction Bucky had run off and saw his retreating back.  He looked back at Nat who had yet to get up.  "i said go!" she spat out.

 

Steve nodded and took after Bucky.

**********

Bucky was running as fast as he could.  Even with the super serum his breathing was becoming labored as he tried to outrun the man chasing him.

 

He knew who the other man was - sort of.  He remembered fighting him when he was still the Winter Soldier.  But he knew him before that too.  Only - what was before?  That was still somewhat foggy.  And the woman was familiar too.  She was another Winter Soldier victim.  Why were these two people trying to help him?  After everything he'd done for HYDRA, he didn't deserve anyone's help.

 

Steve pumped his legs with everything he had.  He was catching up to Bucky, but not fast enough.  His mind was here in the chase but his heart was back with Nat.  Was he right to leave her?  Logically, he knew she could take care of herself, but things were different between them now.

 

Steve heard a buzzing sound behind him that was getting steadily louder.  He turned his head and saw that it was Nat on the motorcycle.

 

Nat sped past Steve and stopped in front of him.  "Get on", she rasped out.

 

Steve jumped on behind her as Nat gunned the engine and continued their pursuit of Bucky.

 

"Are you OK?" Steve asked.

 

She nodded.  "Just a little hoarse.  I'll be fine."

 

Since Nat normally drove at a breakneck speed, they were able to catch up in Bucky, who was still at a dead run.

 

Steve crouched on the seat behind Nat, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady himself.  "Stay on him!" he yelled.  She nodded, fairly sure what Steve was planning next.

 

Bucky tried veering left then right, but Nat stayed on his tail.  She felt Steve preparing to spring behind her and a moment later he leapt from the moving bike, tackling Bucky to the ground.

 

Nat brought the bike around to them and left it idling as she drew her gun from it's ankle holster and ran up to them.  Steve had managed to pin Bucky to the ground and was holding him down in an effort to subdue him.  Bucky was struggling to break free, but Steve brought his knee up to Bucky's chest and held him there until Bucky realized he was beaten.

 

Nat trained her gun on Bucky's head.  "Don't move."

 

Steve held up his hand.  "Don't shoot, Nat!"

 

"If he doesn't move, I won't have to."

 

Bucky was panting as he stared up at Nat.  And then back at Steve.  "What do you want with me?"

 

"We want to help you", Steve replied.  "So don't fight us."

 

Bucky stared at him warily.  "You look different.  You used to be smaller."

 

Steve's eyes softened.  "Yeah.  Then I joined the army."

 

"We - we went to the fair.  With two girls.  Then dancing.  But you didn't come with us."

 

Steve looked at Nat excitedly.  "That was Bucky's last night before shipping out."

 

"Swell", she replied sarcastically, keeping her gun trained on Bucky.

 

Steve figured it was only reasonable she would be skeptical.  But still, this was his best friend and he was excited he remembered him.

 

Steve looked back at Bucky.  "That's right Buck.  That was the night I joined the army.  You remember anything else?"

 

"I hate to interrupt this trip down memory lane, Cap", Nat interrupted, "but we should get him somewhere safe so we can ask him about the castle.  He may have information we need about that place."

 

At hearing the word "castle", Bucky started to struggle again.  "No!  I'm not going back there.  They'll make me the Winter Soldier again!"

 

Steve held him down.  "Calm down, Buck.  No one's going to make you go back there.  You'll never have to do those things again."

 

"So it is a HYDRA facility", Nat said aloud, confirming their suspicions.  "We need to regroup with Hawkeye and Falcon so we can figure this out."

 

Steve nodded.  "Agreed.  Let's get him back to the Quinjet."  He looked back down at Bucky.  "I'm, gonna let you up now Buck, and I want you to come back with us to our jet.  Nothing bad is gonna happen to you, I promise.  We're trying to take down those bad guys and we need your help."

 

Bucky shifted his gaze nervously between Steve and Nat.

 

Steve looked at her.  "I don't think you need that gun anymore, Nat."

 

She looked at him and saw the pleading in his eyes.  "You better not make me regret this, Cap", she said quietly, holstering her weapon.  "I'll get the bike."

 

Steve slowly eased off Bucky and helped him stand up.  "You alright?"

 

Bucky nodded.  "Yes.  I'll come with you . . . Steve."

 

Steve resisted the urge to pull Bucky into a hug and settled for merely putting his hand on his shoulder and smiling.

 

Nat pulled up on the motorcycle next to the two men.  "Well thanks to Barnes leading us on that wild goose chase, we're actually not that far from the Quinjet.  Why don't you two superheroes start walking double time and I'll follow on the bike."

 

"Yes ma'am", Steve replied as he gently urged Bucky into a brisk walk.

 

Bucky looked back at Nat.  "She always this bossy?" he asked.

 

Steve smiled.  "Yep."

 

Nat revved the bike.  "You know you love it Cap."

 

Bucky looked at Steve inquiringly.  "I like red heads, don't I?"

 

Steve clenched his jaw in jealousy.  "Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Steve says to Victoria:  
> Thank you very much.
> 
> I have Nat talking to Bucky in Russian as a way to help him and show that she understands what he's going through.


	9. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's some tension brewing now that Bucky is in the mix. Poor Bucky - trouble always seems to find him. no matter where he goes.
> 
> Thank you as always for your feedback and reviews - please keep them coming. Enjoy!

“Let’s get you settled, Buck”, Steve said after stowing the motorcycle in the hangar.  “Maybe for now you should bunk with me?”

 

Bucky looked around the plane warily.  "I guess”, he said.

 

Steve led him to his room and motioned for Bucky to enter.  The sleeping quarters of the Quinjet were very comfortable, each having a bed, private bathroom (Nat refused to share with a bunch of men who couldn’t hit the target if she didn't have to) and even a small kitchenette.

 

“I can get an extra bed for you in here Buck.  Let me just move some stuff around.”

 

While Steve was in the back with Bucky, Nat was in the cockpit talking with Clint, who was on his way back to the plane with Sam.  “Do you think we can trust him?” he asked, referring to Bucky.

 

“Hell no”, Nat replied.  “But we don’t have much of a choice.  Cap’s getting him settled him now, so by the time you and Falcon get here, we can have a full debriefing.”

 

“Sounds good.  We should be there in twenty.  Hawkeye out.”

 

Nat sighed and got up from the pilot’s seat.  She made her way to the living quarters to see how Steve was making out with their guest.  She reached Steve’s door and, seeing it was open, hovered outside as she heard items being moved around as Steve accommodated Bucky.  “Do you remember the sleepovers we would have as kids?”

 

There was a long pause before Bucky finally answered.  “I remember . . . we had to move the couch.  Is that right?”

 

“Yeah that’s right”, Steve replied enthusiastically.  “We’d push the cushions together and stay up late playing Cowboys and Indians.  Until your ma would come in and say – “

 

“‘James Buchanan Barnes, I will paddle your backside if you wake the baby up’ “, Bucky interrupted.

 

Nat smiled imagining the scene.

 

She heard Steve laugh.  “And it was always followed by ‘Steven Grant Rogers, I will never let you sleep here again if you don’t quit all that hollering.’ “

 

It got quiet again and Nat figured now was as good a time as ever to enter the room.  Knocking on the door she poked her head in.  “Hey fellas.”

 

“Hey Nat”, Steve responded with a smile.  “We were just reminiscing.”

 

“Right, I’m sure the Great Depression was a real hoot.  Can I talk to you in private Cap?”

 

He nodded to Bucky.  “I’ll be right back.”  He stepped into the hallway and dropped his voice.  “What’s up?”

 

Lowering her voice as well, she said “Cap I know you’re ecstatic that Bucky’s here, but we can’t trust him completely.  Not yet.”

 

“I know that”, Steve replied defensively.

 

“Do you?  The last time we were all together he shot me and nearly killed you.  For all we know, HYDRA may still be controlling him and you’re ready to have a sleepover.  Have you even checked if he’s carrying any weapons?”

 

Steve looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.  “No”, he admitted softly with a grimace.  "That was a rookie mistake.”

 

She touched his arm.  “I know this is hard for you but we have to treat him with caution.”

 

“She’s right.”

 

They both turned to see Bucky standing in the doorway.  “You can’t trust me.  You should have me under lock and key.”

 

“I’m not locking you up like a criminal Buck”, Steve started to protest.

 

"OK - you two senior citizens need to calm down.  I'm merely saying we put him somewhere that he can’t cause any real damage.”  She looked at Bucky.  “Nothing personal.”

 

Bucky nodded his understanding.

 

Steve looked defeated, but knew they were right.

 

“Grab your gear, solider”, Nat said to Bucky.  “Let’s get you to a new room.  And I’ll have to check you for weapons.  I’m sure you understand.”

 

Bucky retrieved his back pack.  “Sure.”

 

“I’m coming with you”, Steve said.

 

“Of course Cap”, she replied.

 

The trio walked down the corridor to what was referred to as the guest room.  It could serve as an extra bedroom, or a brig.  The door locked from the outside and there was no access to any of the ship’s vital systems.  There was also video and audio monitoring so they could keep an eye on whoever was in there.

 

Nat quickly but thoroughly checked Bucky and found three knives on his person.  Giving Steve a pointed look, she gathered them up.  “I’ll have to confiscate these.”

 

“As long as I get them back.”

 

“If you behave yourself, sure.”

 

“Are you hungry, Buck?” Steve asked.

 

He nodded.  “Yeah, I guess I could eat.”

 

“Great.  I’ll be right back with something.  He and Nat stepped out of the room.  Before closing the door, she turned to Bucky.  “If you need anything before we get back, use the com link.  There’s plenty of fresh water and cups in the small cabinet to your right.”

 

Closing the door and locking it she turned to see Steve, hands on hips, looking upset.  “Do you have to lock him in there?”

 

She held up the knives she had confiscated.  “Yes, I do.  He could have stabbed you in your sleep and then where would we be?  I’m not letting him hurt you again.”

 

“Nat”, Steve began, reaching out for her hand.

 

“No”, she said shaking free of his grasp.  “I refuse to sit in a hospital again watching you fight for your life.  You took the Winter Soldier on by yourself on the Hellicarrier and I couldn’t help you.  This time I have the power to do something about it.  And I’m not going to lose you now that – “.  She stopped herself, breathing hard.

 

“Now that what?” he asked, eyes wide and heart pounding.

 

The com link chirped.  “Hawkeye to Black Widow – open the door red, we’re home.”

 

Saved by the proverbial bell.

 

“Copy that”, she responded.  Nat moved to open the hangar, but was stopped by Steve’s hand on her arm.  “We’re not finished here, Nat.”

 

“Later.”  She hit the button opening the hangar bay door, admitting Clint and Sam into the plane.

********** 

As soon as Clint and Sam returned, they uploaded their pictures and data gathered by Red Wing into the on board computer for full analysis.  While the computer was analyzing their information, Nat took one of the motorcycles back into the village to make sure Victoria was compensated for the damage done to the inn.  The older lady had been so appreciative she sent back a whole babka for Steve.  Nat, touched by her kindness, assured her that he would enjoy every bite.

 

Now she sat at the conference table with Sam and Clint while Steve got Bucky from his room.  The two men were wary of dealing with the former Winter Soldier; especially Sam.

 

Steve and Bucky approached the table and Sam stiffened at seeing him again.  By the look on Bucky’s face, he remembered Sam too.  Unsure what to do, he stood in the doorway until Steve urged him to sit down.

 

Clint cleared his throat to break the ice.  “Um, hi Bucky.  I’m Clint or Hawkeye if you prefer.  Cap speaks very highly of you.”

 

“Thank you”, Bucky responded.

 

Sam just stared at him warily.  “Man, you destroyed my car”, he said accusingly.

 

Bucky gave him a cocky grin reminiscent of his younger days.  “Sorry.”

 

“Yeah you say that, but somehow I don’t think you mean it.”

 

“Play nice kids”, Nat said.  “We’re on the same side this time.”

 

“We’ll see about that”, Sam muttered.

 

Steve looked pained to see two of his closest friends snipe at each other.  But realistically he knew Bucky had done a lot of bad things as the Winter Soldier and he would have to deal with the consequences of that.  “So what’s the report?” he asked.

 

Clint hit some buttons on the console and various images from the castle were projected holographic ally above them.  “We were able to confirm that these guys are definitely HYDRA.”  He isolated several shots of men in HYDRA uniforms coming and going from the castle.

 

“And thanks to Red Wing’s scanners, the computer was able to analyze what that mysterious power source coming from the weapons is.  You want to take it from here, Sam?”

 

Sam pulled up Red Wing’s data.  "Here’s the short version – that weird power source is the same thing that was in Loki’s scepter.  They don’t have the scepter now; but they must have made these things back when they did.”

 

“Great”, Nat muttered.

 

“We were also able to get some audio.”  Sam hit a button and a video recording of two soldiers standing guard at night came up, along with their conversation.  They were discussing the plans to move out the weapons in two night’s time for a major offensive they called IRON FIST.

 

“Do we know what IRON FIST is?” asked Steve.

 

Sam shook his head in the negative.  “We weren’t able to get that specific information.  But now we have a time frame and a layout of the castle.  We need to figure out how best to get in there, take out the guards and weapons and get a handle on this IRON FIST mission.”

 

Bucky spoke up.  “I might be able to help you with that.”

 

They all turned to him in surprise.  “How so?” asked Sam sarcastically.

 

“Bucky was at the castle too, Sam.” Steve explained.  He might have some insight here.”

 

“You said you had a layout of the castle, right?  Can you bring that up?”

 

“Yeah”, replied Sam grudgingly, bringing up the layout from their briefing in New York.

 

Bucky got up and moved to stand next to the images.  “Every HYDRA facility is laid out the same way.  This room will be ops with mission plans and specs.  This one is a mess for the soldiers, and this one houses the weapons.  Troops will sleep here.”  He pointed to each room in turn.

 

The others looked at each other briefly, silently asking if they should trust him.

 

Bucky pointed to several spots around the castle.  “These are where they’ll have guards stationed on a four hour rotation.  There will also be snipers on the roof.”  He looked at the others and could see the wariness in their eyes.  “I know you have no reason to trust me, but when I went to the castle looking for work, I could see right away it was a front for HYDRA.  So I observed them for a few days to see what they were up to.”

 

“And how do we know that you aren’t under their control right now?  You could have been sent here to lead us into a trap”, Nat said.

 

Bucky looked at her with a fiery determination in his eyes.  “I’ll never be under their control again.  I’m starting to remember things from before and I hate what they've made me into."  He turned to Steve.  "I don't know if I can go back to the life I had before, but I’ll never be the Winter Soldier again.”

 

Steve held Bucky's earnest gaze for a moment.  “Is there any way to confirm Bucky’s information?”

 

Sam hit some buttons on the console, bringing up new images.  “Yeah I was about to bring that up.  We do have X-ray images  of the inside that I took with Red Wing and as much as I hate to agree with him”, he said, nodding his head at Bucky, “He’s right on the money.  It’s laid out exactly as he said.”

 

Steve leaned forward, relieved that Bucky had shown he could be trusted.  “OK – so which is the best entrance to get in there?”

 

Sam looked at Bucky.  “Go ahead robo-arm.  You’ve earned it.”

 

Bucky took his seat again, felling a heaviness lift off his heart at their acceptance of him.  He indicated the roof.  "First, we take out these snipers.  Then we take out the guards here at the east entrance.  From there, we head straight into ops and spread out."

 

Steve slowly nodded his approval of the plan.  He turned to Nat.  "How many of those knock out discs do you have?"

 

"A few.  But Bruce loaded the formula into JARVIS's database, so we should be able to synthesize more here on the plane."

 

Clint spoke up.  "Falcon and I can take out the snipers, no problem."

 

Steve nodded again.  "OK - we've got plenty of explosives, so worst comes to worst we blow the whole weapons cache, but I'd prefer we work out how to get at least one of them back to Tony for analysis."  he looked around the table.  "Let's work out the details team."


	10. Past Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a request from the_blogger for some more BuckyNat interaction. This chapter definitely has some of that for you so I hope you like it!
> 
> This is, however, a Romanorogers love story so no worries - Bucky won't be stealing Natasha away from Cap. This chapter starts out kind of dark, but has a happy ending ;-)
> 
> Thanks for all your feedback and comments - I love reading your thoughts on the story. Keep em coming!

Nat sat at the conference table on the Quinjet, drinking coffee and eating the last piece of babka.  Steve had relieved her just a little while ago from her two hour watch at guard duty.

“Will you wait up for me Nat?” he asked.  She knew he wanted to talk and agreed to stay awake until he was relieved by Clint in another two hours.

She made a quick check of all systems; everything was running smoothly.  She was about to head to her room when movement on the monitor to Bucky’s room caught her eye.  He was asleep in bed, but thrashing in his sleep.  Flipping on the audio, she heard him crying out in Russian and knew he was in the throes of a nightmare.  She was all too familiar with this part of the recovery from brainwashing.

Grabbing the thermos of coffee and two cups, she headed to the spare room.  Pressing the com, she said “Barnes, wake up.  You’re having a nightmare.”

He continued thrashing, her words having no apparent affect on him.  She switched to Russian.  _**“Snap out of it soldier.”**_ His eyes opened and he sat up with a start, breathing heavy and his eyes darting around.

_**“Are you alright?”** _

He nodded his head.  _**“Yes.”**_

She paused.  _**“Is it OK if I come in?”**_

He nodded again.

Unlocking the door, Nat quietly slipped into the room and set the thermos and mugs on the small table next to his bed.  Going to the bathroom, she wet a towel with cold water and wrung it out before walking back to his bed; she turned on the small lamp on the table.

Bucky was sitting on the side of the bed, drenched in sweat, trying to catch his breath as he hung his head.  Looking up in surprise, he accepted the towel she was holding out to him.

_**“This will help”**_ , she said.

_**“Thanks”**_ , he said, wiping down his face and neck.

Nat poured out some coffee into a mug and handed it to him before pulling the arm chair that was in the room closer to the bed.

Bucky sipped the coffee.  _**“This is good.  I didn’t realize I wanted something hot.”**_

Nat poured some into her own mug before sipping as well.  _**“I find this also helps after the nightmares.  The smell, the heat . . . reminds you what’s real.”**_

He looked at her warily.  _**“You get them too?”**_

She nodded.

_**“Do they get easier to deal with?”** _

She shrugged.  _**“They don't get easier as much as you just learn to deal with them.  I try to focus on the good I’m trying to do now; wiping out that red in my ledger.”**_

He nodded and they sat there in companionable silence, drinking coffee.

_**“Talking about it helps too”,**_ Nat said, breaking the silence.

He shook his head.  _**“I can’t.  It’s too terrible.”**_

_**“Try me.”** _

Bucky took a breath.  **_“I dreamt I fell from the train again, during the war.  Only, in my dream, I didn’t just fall – Steve pushed me.  It’s what they used to tell me really happened.”_**

Nat looked confused.  _**“What do you mean?”**_

_**“When I first woke up from the fall, I remember how cold the snow felt beneath me.  But I was still me; I was still Bucky Barnes.  Then Zola got a hold of me and the next thing I know, I’m waking up in some operating room with this”,**_ he raised his left metal arm.  _**“I was so confused.  I was screaming in pain, so they gave me drugs.  Lots of drugs.  Then they started reprogramming me, telling me I didn’t fall, that Steve”**_ , he paused to roll his eyes, _**“Captain America, betrayed me and pushed me from the train; that he wanted me dead.”** _ He took in a shaky breath, unsure if he should continue.

_**“You’re doing fine”**_ , Nat encouraged him.

_**“I didn’t believe them – at first.  I held onto all my memories of me and Steve.  I screamed at them until I had no voice.  But they just kept feeding me drugs and bullshit lies about Steve.”**_ He swallowed hard, choking back his tears.  _**“After awhile, it’s just easier to believe what they tell you.  So I did.  I believed that my best friend in the whole fucking world had pushed me off that train because he wanted me dead.”**_

Nat leaned forward and placed her hands on his.  _**“Did they use the lights?  And the electroshocks?”**_

He looked at her in shock.  _**“Yes.  How did you . . .?  Were you . . .?”**_

She nodded.  _**“Yes; when I was a little girl.  So I understand.  I have the nightmares too.”**_

Bucky grasped her hand tighter.  _**“Did they make you watch the movies?”**_

_**“Yes.  And . . . much more.  Just like you.”** _

They stayed like that, hands held, silently sharing their pain as only the two of them could.

Bucky looked down at their hands.  _**“I didn’t think it would help to talk, but it does.”**_

_**“You should be able to sleep easier now.”**_   She started to pull her hands out of his, but he squeezed them, holding her there.

_**“I know I have no right to ask, but . . . would you stay with me?”**_   He looked away, embarrassed to be asking.

Nat smiled.  _ **“Sure.”**_

**********

Steve toweled off after taking a quick shower in his room.  Throwing on jeans and a tee shirt, he left his room and headed down the corridor.  He wanted to check on Bucky before seeing Nat.

Turning the corner, he saw Bucky’s door was slightly ajar.  His stomach clenching in fear that something had happened, he rushed to the door and opened it all the way.  He was quite surprised at what he saw.

Bucky was lying down on his side, fast asleep.  Nat was stretched out on top of the covers next to him, holding his flesh hand as he slept.  Sensing Steve’s presence at the door, she looked up and smiled at him.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door jamb as he quirked an eyebrow.  “I’m gone for five minutes and Bucky’s making time with my girl?”

She put her finger to her lips, indicating he should be quiet.  Slowly extricating herself from Bucky’s grasp so as not to wake him, she gently got up from the bed and turned the light off.  As she walked to the door, Bucky stirred, sensing she was leaving him.

**“Natasha?”**

**“It’s OK Bucky.  No more nightmares tonight.”**

He went right back to sleep.

Nat exited the room with Steve and locked the door behind them.

“What was that all about?  Is he OK?”

“Yeah he’ll be alright; just some bad dreams.  They’re normal after surviving someone taking your mind apart like that.”

He touched her face.  “You used to get them too?”

“Still do, Cap.”

He ran his hands through her hair.  “I’m sorry”, he whispered.  “But I'm glad you were here for him.”

“I did it for you as much as for him.”

He pulled her into an embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head.  “Thank you”, he whispered emotionally.

She hugged him back, breathing in his fresh, clean scent.  “You wanted to talk?”

He nodded, pulling away from her.  Steve took Nat’s hand in his and led her back to his room.  Stepping inside, he closed the door and led her to the bed.  They both sat down and he laid back.  He reached out for her and she curled into his side as Steve sighed contentedly.  They lay like that for a few minutes as Steve gathered his thoughts before breaking the silence.

“I remember you coming to the hospital in DC last year, you know.”

She looked up at him.  “You do?  I thought you were in a coma the whole time because you never woke up when I was there.”

“I did once.  I don’t know what day it was, but I knew you were there because you were holding my hand.”

She smirked.  “How do you know it wasn’t Sam?”

He laughed.  “I don’t think Sam’s hands are this small”, he said, grasping her hand and measuring it against his larger one.

“What else to you remember?”

He linked their fingers.  “Your voice.  You told me you were going away for awhile and that you didn’t know when you would be back.  And that if I dared to die on you, you would come back just to dig me up so that you could kill me again.”

Nat stayed quiet.  She remembered that day clearly.  It was the first time she was able to admit to herself what she felt for Steve.  But she had been so terrified of it; she buried the feeling as deep as she could.

“And I tried to open my eyes so I could tell you not to go, to stay with me, but I was still too weak.  And then you left.  And I didn’t see you for almost a whole year.”

“Why are you bringing this up now Steve?”

“Because you started to tell me something today and I think you wanted to tell me the same thing a year ago.  I want you to finish it tonight."

Nat pulled her hand out of Steve’s and rolled away him, sitting at the edge of the bed, her back to him.  “Can we do this another time, Steve?  I’m pretty beat.”

Steve lightly grasped her shoulders to stop her from leaving.  “Do you want me to say it first?  Because I’ve been bursting to say it for a long time now.”

She closed her eyes.  “Please don’t.”

He closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on the nape of her neck, then under her ear as she squeezed her eyes closed tighter.  “Why not?”

“Because I don’t deserve it”, she whispered, a tear leaking out of her eye.

He stiffened at her words.  “What are you talking about?”

“The nightmares are only the tip of the iceberg.  I’ve done terrible things, Cap.  I’ve hurt people; good people.  And I’ve killed people who didn’t deserve to die; all in the name of duty and loyalty to something that doesn’t even exist anymore.”

Steve turned her around to face him.  “You didn’t have a choice, Nat.  You were brainwashed, programmed just like Bucky.  You deserve to be loved, just like he does.”

She shoved him away.  “I’m not good like you, Steve.  I’m not innocent and you have no idea what they did to me in the Red Room.  If you knew what they took away from me . . .” she broke off, resisting the urge to touch her abdomen.  “I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for what I’ve done and even if I never do another bad thing until the day I die, I still won’t be able to give you all the things you want.”

He crooked his finger under her chin, lifting her face up to his.  “I’m looking at what I want.”

She groaned, dropping her head.  Why did he have to be so stubborn?

“Listen to me”, he insisted, pressing his forehead to hers.  “I don’t care what you’ve done in the past.  Or what they did to you.  If it would make you feel whole again, I would find every last one of those KGB agents and tear them apart with my bare hands.”  He grasped her face in his hands.  “But I don’t really think it would help.  So I’ll just tell you instead that I love you.”

She grasped his wrists and looked at him.  “I . . .” she stopped, unable to say the words.

He smiled and lightly kissed her.  “You don’t have to say it right now.  But I hope one day you will.”

Growling, she grabbed his shirt and kissed him back; hard.  If she couldn’t say it, then she would show him how she felt.  Still kissing him, she started to open his pants.  He quickly reached for hers as well and fumbled with the snaps until he had them open.  She bit down on his lip and he grabbed her ass in surprise.

“I’m no good for you, Cap”, she gasped out as she lowered his pants, freeing his erection.  She pumped him once, then twice as he groaned and lowered her jeans.  He pushed two fingers inside her as she gasped in pleasure and bowed her back.

“You’re beyond good for me.  You’re perfect.” He ground out, loving how wet she was for him.

She moaned and lifted herself up and onto his erection, sitting on his lap as she took him all the way in to the hilt.  “I don’t want to hurt you”, she whispered.

He placed one hand on her lower back and tangled his other hand in her hair.  “You won’t.”  He pulled her hair as he thrust into her once.  She moaned in pleasure as she started to ride him as he continued thrusting into her, letting his control slip.

He moved them so that her back was against the wall.  Putting one hand next to her for leverage, he rammed into her again and again, growling like he had come unhinged.  He lowered his head to the soft flesh just above her collar bone and bit down, and then licked the pain away.  She gasped as pleasure and pain melded together until she couldn’t separate the two.

She felt her orgasm start and she wrapped her arms around him tighter as she came, raking her nails across his back.  She felt him stiffen as he found his own release.

He stayed inside her as they both recovered from the explosion that had just happened between them.  Steve opened his eyes as his senses started to return and saw the marks he had left on Nat’s body.  Eyes widening in shock he caressed the spot where he had bit her.  “Oh God, I’m sorry Nat.”

She shook her head.  “Don’t be.  I’ve never seen you lose control like that.  I liked it.”

He smiled shyly.  “I kind of liked it too.”

She rubbed his shoulders.  “You need to let me up, Cap.  My legs are starting to cramp.”

He quickly scrambled off her as she unfolded her legs.  Steve got up from the bed and went to his small dresser, pulling out a clean shirt and pajama bottoms.  He handed them to her as she just stared at the clothes.

“What’s this for?” she asked.

“For you to sleep in.”

“I have a bed to sleep in.  With my own pajamas.”

Steve smiled.  “Yes I know.  But I was hoping you’d stay here with me.”

Nat swallowed uncomfortably.  “I don’t know Cap.”

He kneeled on the bed and crawled toward her.  “Please?” he whispered.  “I’ll make it worth your while.”

She sighed and closed her eyes in contentment as he nuzzled the side of her neck.  “Please?” he whispered again.  “I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

“You deserve better”, she whispered.

“I deserve you – the best there is.”        

“OK”, she relented.  How could she argue with this man?

Steve picked her up bridal style as she squealed and grabbed a hold of his neck.  “What are you doing?”

“Shower first.”

“You gonna join me?”

He stopped on his way to the bathroom to kiss her.  “I told you I’d make it worth your while.”


	11. Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your messages, suggestions and comments. I love hearing from you guys! I'm obviously not a spy/soldier, so this chapter which is full of spy moves may not be completely accurate. But I do watch a lot of action movies, so hopefully I got some of it right.  
> I hope you guys like this update!

Crouched behind a fallen tree trunk, Steve and Bucky were waiting for Sam and Clint to carry out the first part of their plan – taking out the snipers on the roof of the castle.

Nat’s voice came over the com.  “Just dropped Falcon and Hawkeye off.  Quinjet will remain in stealth mode.  I'll join you boys as soon as I park this thing."

“Roger that”, Steve said.  “Falcon, Hawkeye - take em out.”

Clint, who at that moment was in a tree about 200 yards away from the castle, dropped his night vision goggles over his eyes and loaded an arrow that had been fitted with an electro static charge into his bow.  Getting the security camera in his sights, he whispered to Sam, “Get ready Falcon.  I’m about to take out the south camera.”

“I’m ready”, replied Sam, crouched next to him.

Clint breathed deeply as he drew back his arrow.  Breathing out, he let go and it sailed off, hitting the side of the camera.  Pressing a button on the side of his quiver, he activated the charge, shorting it out.  The power surge quickly traveled to the other cameras on the roof and they blinked off.

Sam activated his jet pack and flew in over the roof.  Taking out two knock out gas discs, he dropped one at the feet of the team on the southern, then the eastern wall.  Upon impact, the discs puffed out their gas and the two teams of men quietly dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Clint shot a grappling hook arrow to the tree next to him and swung over to get a shot on the northern and western teams.  Using two arrows that had a knock out gas tip, he fired them one after the other, landing at the feet of the men.  They too were quickly overcome and dropped to the ground.

“You good Falcon?” he asked.

Sam was quickly tying up the unconscious men.  He paused to answer Clint.  “I’m almost done with clean up here.  I’ll meet you on the ground.”

“Copy that.”  Clint shimmied down the tree and made his way to where Steve and Bucky were just as Nat joined them after parking the jet nearer the castle.  Sam retracted his wings as he landed behind the group.  “Roof is clear, Cap.”

Steve nodded.  “Good job.  Nat, Bucky - you’re up.”

They nodded and headed to the eastern entrance to take out the two men tasked with guarding the door.  The guards had just changed shift, so it was unlikely anyone would come to check on them right away.

As they crouched/ran to stay out of sight, Clint turned to Steve.  “I’m still not sure about him, Cap.”

“I wouldn’t let him go off with her if I didn’t trust him.  Besides, I think Nat’s got him wrapped around her finger.”

Sam scoffed.  “She’s got all of us wrapped around her finger.”

“Not me”, Clint said assuredly.

They other two men just looked at him.  Clint averted his eyes.  “Yeah me too.”

Meanwhile, Nat and Bucky made their way to the guards.  I’ll take the one on the right”, Nat whispered.  Bucky nodded and they split up to approach the guards from opposite sides.  Approaching stealthily, Nat took out an electro static charge and threw it at the guard.  As his body jerked, his partner jumped in surprise, only to have Bucky punch him with his metal arm.  “All clear”, Nat spoke into the com before tying up the two guards.

Bucky pulled out the com links the guards had in their ears and listened in for a moment on one of them.  “It’s all regular patrol chatter.  Nothing indicates they know we’re here.”

The rest of the team quickly approached the entrance.  Looking at the numeric keypad that would unlock the door, Steve turned to Sam and said, “You and Red Wing are up.”

Nodding, Sam pulled the remote control from his suit causing Red Wing to detach and hover over the pad.  Using the drone’s computer, Sam was able to hack the code for the panel, causing the door to open.

“Anyone else a little worried at how easy this seems to be?” he asked the group.

Steve nodded.  "I was just thinking that.  Stay sharp everyone.”

Cautiously stepping inside, Steve looked around for any guards roaming the hallway.  “Looks clear so far.”  He turned back to the group.  “Nat you’re on guard duty out here in case someone comes looking for these two.”  He took one of the Russian com links from Bucky and handed it to her.

She nodded.  “Got it covered Cap.”

“The rest of you are with me.  Bucky, you lead the way to ops so we can get those files.”  Looking back at Nat, he held her eyes for a moment, silently telling her to be careful.

She quirked a smile at him.  “Don’t worry”, she whispered.  He nodded at her once before turning to Bucky who was smirking at him.

Steve sighed and shoved him into the castle.  “Jerk”, he whispered to him.  Entering the darkened corridor, Bucky looked to the right and indicated a room twenty feet down the hall.  “That one.”

Clint and Sam both drew their weapons.  “Sam you take point.”  Steve said.

They silently crept down the stone hall of the old castle until they reached the closed door of ops.  Bucky looked at Sam and quietly counted down from three to one before throwing the door open.  Sam burst in, gun drawn to check the corners.  “Clear.”

Steve and Bucky entered the room leaving Clint to stand guard at the door.  Sam made his way to one of the computers and booted the system up.

“It looks like a straight forward security system.  Me and Red Wing should be able to crack this and copy the files we need.”

Steve nodded.  “OK.  We’re gonna take out as many of the soldiers as we can and set the explosives.”

“I’ll set my charges in here as soon as I’ve got everything.”

“Come on Buck.”  Heading out, they got Clint and headed towards the sleeping quarters where most of the soldiers would be at this hour.

Two guards turned the corner, spotting the trio.  **_“Halt!”_**

Steve threw his shield, knocking them both out.  Bucky moved in to tie them up and move them to a corner where they, hopefully, wouldn’t be noticed right away.  “We’ve got to hurry.  More will be coming soon.”

They started down the hall again at a faster pace.  Approaching the sleeping quarters, Bucky looked inside.  “At least fifty guys asleep in there, probably the bulk of the soldiers assigned here”, he said pulling out a few knock out discs.  Opening the door he threw them onto the floor and quickly shut it again to keep the gas contained.

After a minute, he reopened the door.  A few of the men must have woken up at the commotion because some had fallen off their beds and were sprawled on the floor.  Bucky knelt down and shook one to see if he would wake up.  He looked up at Steve.  “Out cold.”

Clint interrupted them.  “Cap, we got more guards coming.”

Steve and Bucky quickly exited the room as Clint shot another knock out arrow at the approaching team of two, putting them to sleep as well.

Sam broke into their channel.  “Falcon to Cap – I got the files and this operation is huge.  I’ve set my charges and I’m coming to your location now.”

“Meet us at ammunitions.”  Steve turned to Clint and Bucky. “Let’s go.  I want to get as many of those weapons out of here before we blow the place.”

The three took off running for the ammunitions room.  As they approached the closed door, Bucky looked in and turned back to Steve and Clint holding up four fingers, indicating how many guards there were.

Steve grasped his shield tighter, ready to throw it.  Bucky looked at him, his eyes asking if he was ready.  Nodding, Bucky opened the door and burst in punching, followed by Steve throwing his shield.  They quickly dispatched the guards.  Stepping into the room, they saw one rocket launcher along with several cases that contained rifles powered by the stone in Loki’s scepter.

“They must have moved the rest of the weapons out”, Clint observed.

“Yeah they have” answered Sam, joining them.  “That’s the first phase of their big mission.  But we can at least get this one back to Stark so he can analyze it.”

Steve looked at Clint and Sam.  “Me and Bucky can carry the bulk of these weapons.  You guys set the charges and then we’re getting the hell out of here.”

**********

Nat listened in on both coms as she stood at the door outside.  It sounded like her team had things under control so far.

A voice came over the Russian com.  _**“Team Alpha, report in.”**_ There was a minute of silence.  “ _ **Team Alpha, report.”**_

‘Uh oh’, thought Nat.  These guys were probably Team Alpha.  Deepening her voice as best she could, she responded _**“Team Alpha reporting in – all clear.”**_

There was a pause.  _**“Team Alpha, what is the countersign for today?”**_

Shit.  They weren’t buying her impression of a burly Russian guard; she was going to have to wing it.  _**“Red.”**_

Another pause.  _**“Stand by – Team Beta is coming to your location.”**_

Fuck – they were busted.  “Cap, we’re about to have company.  Time to get the hell out of there."  She drew her weapon and flattened herself against the side of the wall.  As soon as she heard the other team approaching, Nat turned the corner and shot them down.  She knew she only had a few minutes until more were sent when these guys didn't check in.

"Cap my position is compromised - do you copy?"

"I copy", Steve yelled into the com.  "We're pinned down at the ammunitions room taking heavy fire."

"On my way."

Nat entered the castle and heard the sound of gun fire in the distance.  Heading in that direction, she realized she was coming up from behind on a group of guards shooting at her team.  They were in the ammuntions room taking cover, but were unable to get a clear shot.

Nat drew her second weapon.  "Hawkeye  - get ready I'm gonna draw their fire."

"Got it."

Nat came up behind the group of HYDRA soldiers.  _**"Hi fellas"**_ , she said, firing both weapons as she ran for cover behind a pillar.

They turned around, taking aim at her retreating figure.  The momentary distraction was enough for Clint to throw open the door, shooting arrows at them.  Bucky stepped out behind him wielding one of the HYRDRA rifles and between the two of them mowed down the soldiers.

Steve and Sam stepped out of the room as Nat stepped out from behind the pillar.  "What would you boys do without me?" she asked, reloading her guns with fresh magazines.

"Are there any more guards?" Steve asked.

She nodded, pointing to the Russian com link she still had in her ear.  "They're sending all remaining guards to the east entrance.  We'll have to find another way out."

Bucky pointed towards the south side.  "We should go out through the officers mess.  There's only garbage dumps behind there and no one will be monitoring that door."

"Let's do it", ordered Steve, and the group took off running

As they hit the officer's mess, they could hear the rest of the guards approaching.  "I think that's the cavalry", said Sam.

The entrance to the outside was locked, but Steve and Bucky both put their shoulders to the door and shoved it open.  "Handy having two of you around", said Nat, looking impressed.

Bucky turned back to wink at her.  "You have no idea, doll."

Steve glared at him.  "Are you serious right now?"

They were interrupted as the room exploded with gunfire as the remaining guards burst in.  Overturning a table, Clint and Nat returned fire.  "I told you it would be just like Paraguay", Clint remarked drily.

"You jinxed us by bringing up that shit show."

Bucky tapped Nat's shoulder.  "Steve says you should go with him and Sam to get the plane up.  Just don't come forget to come back for us."

She nodded and took off after the other two men as Bucky hunkered down next to Clint and continued returning fire.

Nat caught up to Steve and Sam outside. "This way", she yelled as she led them to the jet.  Deactivating the stealth mode and opening the hangar bay door, the Quinjet became visible.

"I'm taking off as soon as I get to the cockpit", Nat said as she rushed to the front of the plane.  The two men stowed the weapons they had confiscated in the hangar bay before closing the door.

Meanwhile, Clint turned to Bucky.  "This is crazy; we're pinned down back here.  I've got one more knock out arrow left.  Cover me while I put these chumps to sleep and we'll make for the exit."

Bucky nodded, readying his rifle.

"Now!"

They both stood at the same time, Bucky firing to keep the guards down as Clint took aim and fired.  His arrow landed in the middle of the group, releasing the gas.  One of the soldiers at the edge of the group managed to fire off a shot before collapsing.

Nat was firing up the jet when Bucky's voice came through the com.  "Natasha where are you?"

"Taking off now.  Come outside so we can pick you up."

"Well step on it - Clint's been shot!"


	12. Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know - Clint got shot! But hang in there guys! The story's not finished. I had a suggestion from jolly_rogers for some jealous Nat. This chapter and the next will have plenty of that. And is Bucky putting the moves on Natasha??  
> Thanks for reading and commenting. I love reading your thoughts and suggestions.

Bucky dragged Clint outside the castle.  “We’re outside now, Natasha.”  He looked up as the Quinjet engines whipped the air around them.  Clint groaned and clutched his abdomen as Bucky lowered him to the ground.

Steve’s voice broke in.  “Get us as close as you can Nat.  Sam and I will handle the extraction.”

“Copy that”, she replied, trying to keep her voice and hands calm.

As soon as the jet was close enough to the ground, the hangar bay doors opened.  Sam swooped out and Steve followed on foot to where Clint and Bucky were on the ground.

Sam felt for Clint’s pulse.  “Weak, but steady.”  He looked at Bucky - “I thought you were supposed to be watching his back”, he said accusingly.

Bucky clenched his jaw in anger.  “I was.”

“Yeah well looks like you did a bang up job.”

“Hey fuck you, man!”

“Knock it off you two”, Steve interrupted.  “Let’s get Clint out of here so we can blow this place.”

Picking Clint up gingerly, Steve took off running for the plane.  As soon as Nat saw that they were back on board, she closed the hangar doors and began her ascent. 

Reaching the medical bay, Steve gave Nat the order to blow the charges.  As they flew off, they could see the explosions as the castle erupted in flames.  At least they would make sure that HYDRA could never use this place again.

Steve laid Clint on the bed as Sam, who had medical training from his paratrooper days, gloved up and began looking for where he had been shot.  Moving Clint’s hands, he cut his shirt off and saw that he had been shot in the gut.  “Can you roll him?” he asked Steve.  Searching his back as Steve held Clint on his side, he wasn’t able to find an exit wound.  His heart sank as he looked at Steve.

“This is bad – the bullet’s still in him and he’s losing a lot of blood.  He needs a trauma center and soon.”

“Moscow?” asked Steve.

Bucky shook his head.  “They can’t be trusted.  And they’re not as medically advanced.”

“Then where?” Steve asked.

“Germany.”  Sam answered.  “They’re more advanced, relatively close and we can trust them.”

Nodding, Steve headed for the com.  “Nat, get us to Berlin as fast as you can.”  He felt the plane dip as Nat made the course correction.

“How is he?” she asked.

“It’s serious.” Steve answered.

Nat was silent for a moment.  “Somebody who knows how to fly this thing, get your ass up here now.”

“On my way.”  Turning to Sam, he said “Do what you can to stabilize him.”  Leaving the medical bay, Steve headed up to the cockpit to relieve Nat.

Sam began pulling supplies out of the cabinets.  “If he dies”, he said quietly to Bucky, “I will take you apart piece by piece.”

Clint reached up to grab Sam’s arm.  “It’s not his fault.  It could have been any of us down there.”

Sam put his hand on Clint’s arm.  “Save your strength, man.  We’re gonna get you some help.”

Clint looked at Bucky and held out his hand.  Bucky stepped closer and put his hand into Clint’s. “I meant it.  I know you did everything you could.”

“I’m so sorry”, Bucky whispered.

Sam came around the table and pushed Bucky away from Clint with his hip.  “You’re in the way.  Step back so I can work.”  Bucky retreated to the corner, head down in guilt.

The door opened admitting Nat.  She rushed to Clint’s side and looked down at him angrily.  “I specifically told you to be careful.”

Clint laughed softly, but moaned as it worsened his pain.  “Sorry red.  Didn’t mean to be so disobedient.”

She caressed the side of his face.  “You’re going to be fine.  You hang in there until we get to Berlin.”

Sam interrupted them by handing Nat an IV bag and some tubing.  “You remember how to do this?”

She nodded the affirmative as she took the supplies from him.  Laying them down on Clint’s chest, she pulled out gloves, a needle and a tourniquet to start an IV of fluids and antibiotics.

“It’s bad, Nat”, Clint whispered.  “I’m gut shot.  I’ll most likely die before you can get me there.”

“Shut up asshole”, she said, tying the tourniquet around his upper arm and feeling for a vein.

“Please”, he said, grabbing her arm.  “You know what to do about the farm if I don’t make it.  And tell Laura . . .”

Leaning down, she grabbed his face.  “Listen, Barton; I’m not letting you die.  And Laura and the farm will be there waiting for you when this is over.  Now shut the hell up before I shoot you in the head.”

“Yes ma’am”, he said, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

“I gave him something for the pain”, Sam said when Nat looked at him in surprise.

“Good”, she said going back to inserting the IV needle.

“What was that all about?” asked Sam.  “Laura and the farm?”

Nat shook her head.  “It's not my secret to tell.  If Clint wants you to know, he’ll tell you.”  She looked over at where Bucky stood in the corner.  “What happened down there?”

Bucky briefly told her the details of how Clint was shot.  “I’m so sorry, Natasha.”

“It could have been any of us”, she said.  “I’m sure Clint doesn’t blame you.”

Feeling in the way and completely useless, Bucky started to leave the medical bay. “I’ll be with Steve in the cockpit.”  Nat just nodded and went back to work on Clint with Sam.

Hearing the cockpit door open, Steve turned around to see a dejected Bucky.

"How is he?"

Bucky shrugged.  "Sam and Natasha are working on him.  Sam hates me."

Steve sighed.  "He'll be alright.  Sam's been helping me look for you and I think he's frustrated. Especially after everything that happened in DC last year.  But I'm glad you're here Buck."

Bucky smiled sadly.  "I fell like I've done more harm than good."

"Don't say that.  You pulled Clint out of there and gave us a chance to help him."  Indicating to the copilot's seat, Steve asked "Can you take the wheel?  I have to make a call."

“Sure”, he replied, sitting down and slipping a headset on, glad to be doing something useful.  “Who are you calling?”

“A friend in Germany who can hopefully help us.”

Steve activated the long range video communicator and in just a minute, a very surprised Sharon Carter popped on the screen.

“Captain!  I mean Steve.” she stammered.  “I –I’m surprised to hear from you.”

“Hi Sharon.  That’s my fault for not contacting you sooner and I’m sorry about that.  But I'm calling now because I need your help.

“What’s going on?”

Steve quickly brought her up to speed on the events in Russia.  “Can you help us, Sharon?”

“Of course Steve.  I’m transmit coordinates to an airstrip the CIA has access to here in Berlin.  I’ll have an ambulance standing by to take your team to the nearest trauma center.  We’ll have the best surgeons available to you.”

“I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this Sharon.  Thank you so much.”

She nodded and smiled.  “I’ll see you soon”, she said as the screen went dark.

“You punk.”  Bucky said

“What?” Steve asked, confused.

“You went from having no women, to two women.”

“I do not have two women!  Sharon’s just a friend.”  Bucky looked at him pointedly and Steve rolled his eyes.  “OK, she was almost something more before Nat and I got together.  But Nat knows I love her, not Sharon.”

“Well by the look in that blonde’s eyes, she sure wishes you loved her.  Does Natasha know she’s gonna meet us at the airport.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  “No.  I didn’t tell her I was going to call Sharon.”

Bucky smiled his cocky grin.  “Well let me know if you need help keeping Natasha occupied while you catch up with Sharon.”

Steve clenched his jaw.  “Don’t even think about it, Buck.”

Bucky smirked as he looked out the window; remembering a certain girl he had tried to impress by winning a prize for her at the beach.  “I knew I liked red heads.”

**********

Steve made his way down to the medical bay.  They would be landing soon and he wanted to see how Clint and Nat were doing.  He found Clint still asleep from whatever Sam had given him.  He was hooked up to a monitor that showed his vital signs, which appeared to be steady.  Nat was sitting next to him, holding his hand as he slept.  She was bent over in her chair, head on the bed asleep as well.

He hunkered down next to her and gently shook her shoulder.

“Nat wake up.”

She breathed deep as she woke up and lifted her head up.  Looking at Steve, she smiled sleepily.  “Hey.”

He brushed an errant curl behind her ear and kissed her gently on the lips.  “Hey.”

She looked past him at Clint’s monitor and frowned at what she saw.  “He’s getting weaker”, she said, standing up to check the IV and his breathing.  “How far out are we?”

“About thirty minutes.  Landing coordinates are plugged into the computer.  There’s an ambulance meeting us with surgeons standing by to operate as soon as we get there.”

“How’d you arrange all of that?  Does Captain America have that much pull in Germany?”

Steve looked uncomfortable.  “I, um, called a friend there and she took care of the details.”

Nat narrowed her eyes.  “You called Sharon.”

“Yeah”, he said, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Are you mad?  Bucky said I was a punk for calling her.”

Nat crossed her arms and looked down at Clint.  “For him, I’d do anything.  You were right to call her; she has contacts we need.”

Steve held her hand.  “I love you, Nat.  Not her.”

She smiled and squeezed his hand.  “I know Steve.  I just don’t think she’s gotten that memo yet.  But let’s focus on getting Clint patched up.  I’ll get to the cockpit so I can land this thing.  Can you call Sam to stay here with him?”

“Sure.”

They landed in Berlin without incident.  Just as Sharon had promised, there was an ambulance with a complete medical team standing by.  As they got Clint off the plane, Sam gave them a rundown of his stats and vitals.  They quickly loaded him into the ambulance.  Since they only had room for one other person to ride along, Nat insisted Sam go, as he was more familiar with Clint’s condition.

As the ambulance pulled away, Sharon approached Steve, Nat and Bucky.  “Hi”, she said, smiling shyly at Steve.

Steve smiled.  “Hi Sharon; it’s good to see you.  Thank you again for arranging all of this.”

“It’s my pleasure.  I have a car waiting to take the rest of your team to the hospital or anywhere else they want.”

“I think we should go to the hospital”, Nat interrupted.  “I want to be there when Clint wakes up.”

Sharon nodded.  “Of course, Agent Romanoff.  Right this way.”  She led them to a waiting black SUV.  Steve started to get into the driver’s seat, but Sharon stopped him.  “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure”, he replied stepping away from the car with her.

“My team leader needs to be debriefed about what happened out there in Russia."

Steve nodded.  “Of course; we can do that later after Clint’s out of danger.”

“Actually we need to do it now; he’s waiting for you back at my office.  I can drop you at the hospital when we’re done.”

Steve looked back at Nat who was already buckling into the driver’s seat as Bucky was getting into the passenger side.  “Just give me a second”, he said, returning to the car.  “Nat – “ 

“I heard Sharon.  Go, Cap”, she interrupted him, not wanting to meet his eyes as she buckled her seat belt.  “Do what you gotta do.  We’ll catch up with you later.”  She started the car as Bucky leaned forward in his seat and winked at him.  “Yeah Steve, we got this.”

“Nat wait –“ Steve started to say as she peeled out.


	13. Sharon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is definitely getting a lot of hate for trying to get fresh with Natasha. She's gonna have to shut that down (thanks AnonMetro)   
> Thank you for all your comments and likes. Here's some jealous Nat for you, jolly_rogers.  
> Keep those comments coming!

Nat paced the hallway outside the surgical waiting room.  It felt like they had been operating on Clint for days rather than hours.  After they had gotten him stabilized in the Emergency Room, he had been rushed up to surgery to remove the bullet lodged in his abdomen and repair the damage it had done.  The doctors had praised Sam and Nat for keeping him as stable as they had on the trip there.  Because of their efforts, his chances were good.

As soon as Clint had gone in, Nat had called Laura to let her know what was going on.  Although she had been ready to get on the next plane to Germany, Nat told her to hold off until they knew more.  She promised to keep her up to date on his condition.

She sighed as she sank into a chair and closed her eyes.  She really hated waiting; almost as much as she hated the fact that Steve hadn’t called or texted her since he left with Sharon for their debriefing.  Well she wasn’t going to text him first, that was for sure.  She felt someone sit in the chair next to her and opened her eyes to see Bucky holding out a Styrofoam cup to her.

“What’s this?” she asked, accepting the cup.

“Coffee.  You look like you could use it.”

“Thanks”, she replied as she sipped.  “Where’s Sam?”

“In the cafeteria.  He told me to get lost; he’s still mad at me.”

“Give him time.  He’ll come around.”

He shrugged and leaned his chair back against the wall.  “Where’s Steve?”

She shrugged in turn.  “Don’t know.  I guess he and Sharon are still debriefing each other", she said sarcastically.

Bucky laughed.  “Jealous, _myshka_?”

Nat’s cheeks burned.  “Nobody’s called me _myshka_ in a long time.”

“But you are jealous.”

“Nope”, she replied, sipping her coffee again.

Bucky shifted a little closer to Nat.  “Are you and Steve serious?”

She raised her eyebrows.  “Are you asking if we’re going steady, Sarge?”

“You’re just not Steve’s type is all.”

She looked intrigued.  “Really?”

“Yeah.  You’re more my type, _myshka_.”

“You know what my type is?” Nat asked, dropping her voice to a sexy whisper.

Bucky bit his lip and gave her the Barnes cocky grin.  “What?”

“Guys who don’t shoot me.”

Bucky sighed and leaned away from her.  “I deserved that.”

“Don’t worry Sarge.  I’m sure there are girls out there who are into that sort of thing.”

Bucky looked admiringly at her.  “Steve’s lucky to have you.”

She finished her coffee and threw the cup into the garbage can across from her seat.  “We’ll see about that.”

Nat’s phone buzzed.  She saw it was a text from Steve.

_“Finished with the debriefing.  Where are you?”_

_“Waiting for Clint to get out of surgery.”_

_“OK.  We’re on our way.”_

‘Who’s we?’ thought Nat.

“Was that Steve?” Bucky asked

“Yeah he’s on his way now.  With Sharon I think.”

He nudged her with his shoulder.  “Want me to make Steve jealous, _myshka_?”

Nat laughed.  “I’ll let you know Sarge.”  She gave him a funny look.  “You’re a different person from the man we met in Russia.”

He shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Something about taking out that HYDRA base; working with Steve again.  It’s like it unlocked something in my brain.”

“You’re still writing in your journal?”

He nodded.  “Every night.  I remember more every day now.  It’s like I’m slowly becoming Bucky again.  You had a lot to do with that, you know.”

“I’ve been where you are Sarge.  It gets better.”

A few minutes later, Steve and Sharon walked out of the elevator with Sam and approached Nat and Bucky.  “Any news?” Steve asked.

Nat shook her head.  “Not yet.  And I’m starting to get antsy.”

Bucky put his arm around Nat.  “Good thing I was here to keep you company, doll.”

Steve clenched his fists giving Bucky a death glare and Sharon cleared her throat to ease the tension that seemed to fill up the space between them.  “I’ve arranged hotel rooms for you all, so you can at least shower and sleep somewhere comfortable.” Sharon explained.  “I can take you there whenever you want.”

“Thank you, Sharon”, Steve replied.  “You really thought of everything.”

“Yes thank you”, Nat said, trying to be nice.

The double doors leading to the surgical ward opened and one of the surgeons stepped into the hallway; his mask lowered and surgical cap wet with sweat.  “Are you the family of Clint Barton?” he asked.

“Yes”, Nat responded, standing up.  “How is he?”

“The surgery was difficult, but he is recovering now.  If we can keep him free of infection, I anticipate he'll make a full recovery.”

They all breathed a collective sigh of relief.  “Can I see him?” Nat asked.

“Yes, but only for a moment.  He is still groggy from the anesthesia and he needs to rest.”  The doctor led her to the recovery room so she could see Clint.  He lay in the hospital bed with a breathing tube down his throat.  His eyes were closed but he didn’t appear to be in distress as his heart monitor beeped out a steady rhythm.  Nat held his hand and whispered his name.

Clint’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around, momentarily disoriented.  When he saw Nat, he relaxed and squeezed her hand.

“The doctor says you’re going to be just fine.”  He smiled around the breathing tube and gave her a weak thumbs up.

“I’ll tell Laura the good news.”  He nodded, his eyes beginning to close again.

 ** _“I love you little brother”,_** she whispered.  She left her name and cell phone number with the nurse’s desk along with instructions that they call her if there was an emergency or any change to Clint’s condition.

Nat rejoined her team in the hallway to let them know how Clint was doing.  “That is great”, Sharon said.

“Well we couldn’t have done it without you, Sharon”, Steve said.

Nat clenched her jaw.   Well it seems like Sharon was just fucking perfect.  “You mentioned some rooms?” Nat asked.

“Yes”, Sharon replied.  “You guys can follow me and Steve in the car.”

“Sure”, Nat bit out.  “Lead the way.”

**********

‘You guys can follow me and Steve’.  Nat kept replaying Sharon’s words over and over in her head.  She wanted to ram her SUV straight into Sharon’s car.  Maybe that would get her to stop looking at Steve's ass.  She had Bucky and Sam in the car with her as they drove in silence to the hotel.

“So”, Sam said from the back seat.  “Sharon’s here.”

“Yep.”  Nat replied.

“You want to talk about it?”

Nat gripped the steering wheel tighter.  “Nope.”

“Nat – “Sam began.

“Stop being a social worker Sam.  I’m fine.”

“OK.”

They lapsed back into silence as they pulled into the parking lot.

Going into the lobby, Nat hung back while Sharon and Steve stood at the concierge desk, checking them in.  As Nat took in the luxurious surroundings, she couldn’t help but compare it to the small inn where she and Steve had stayed in Russia.  That felt like a million years ago, although it had only been a few days.

Sharon and Steve approached the others with key cards to their rooms.  “Here you go”, Sharon said, distributing one to each of them.  “I’ll be here tomorrow at 9 AM to pick you all up for a full debriefing at our office.  Steve has my number if you need anything at all between now and then.”

“Great.”  Nat said, making her way to the elevator.

Steve started to go after her, but Sharon’s hand on his arm stopped him.  “I was hoping, if you feel up to it Steve, we could finally get that coffee.”

Steve stared back at Nat who was getting into the waiting elevator with Sam and Bucky.  She gave Steve a withering look as she pressed the button for their floor and the doors closed.

He looked back at Sharon.  She had done so much for Clint, he felt bad to say no to her.  “Sure”, he said.  “Where to?”

**********

Nat was in her pajamas and toweling her hair dry when she heard a knock at her door.  Looking out the peephole, she saw it was Steve.  She swung the door open.

“I thought you were on a date, Rogers”, she said.

Steve sighed.  “It wasn’t a date, Nat.  We just went for coffee.”

“What, no dessert?” she asked mockingly.

Steve leaned his hand on the doorjamb.  “Nat, I’m really tired.  Can I just come in so we can go to bed?”

She raised her eyebrows.  “Might get crowded when your girlfriend Sharon shows up for a booty call.  Or are you into threesomes after all?”

Steve made a fist and punched the wall.  “Dammit, Nat.  After everything Sharon did for Clint, all she asked was to have coffee with me.  I thought you would understand that.”

“Oh I understand you were all too happy to ditch me here and go.  What is it Cap?  She’s the one that got away?  Well don’t let me stop you from going after her now.”

Steve clenched his jaw until he felt his teeth would break.  “Natasha - I am not leaving here until we work this out.  So please let me in so we can stop giving everyone on this floor something to talk about.”

“There’s nothing to work out Cap.  I won’t hold you to anything you said to me in Russia.  We were under a lot of pressure out there.  It was fun while it lasted.”  She started to close the door, but Steve shot his hand out to stop it from closing.

“I wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes.”

“What’s that Cap?”

“You’re jealous” he said, pointing a finger accusingly at her and smiling triumphantly.

She scoffed.  “Jealous?  I am not jealous.”

“Yeah you are.  But you have no reason to be.”

She tried not to look interested.  “If I was jealous, which I’m not”, she hastened to add, “why wouldn’t I have a reason to be jealous?”

Steve leaned in.  “Because I spent half the time talking all about you, and how happy you make me.  And Sharon spent the other half telling me about the great guy she’s been seeing since June.”

He stepped into her room and closed the door behind him as she took a step back.  “Because I kept thinking that Sharon was wasting good CIA money on a room for me, when I was just gonna sleep here with you anyway.  And also because I devised a hundred different ways to kill Bucky if he flirted with you one more time.  Now can I please, for the love of God, kiss you?” he demanded.

Nat hung her head in embarrassment.  "I’m so ashamed”, she whispered.  Lifting her head, she looked at Steve, tears swimming in her eyes.  “I was jealous of her”, she began.  "She's everything I'm not.”

Steve cupped her face in his hands.  “I love you Natasha Romanov; battle scars and all.  I don’t feel anything for Sharon other than friendship.”

“You’re sure?” she whispered, hating how insecure she sounded.

“I’m sure”, he repeated.  “Now can I please kiss you?  Because I couldn't stop thinking about doing that all night either.”

She smiled, biting her lower lip.  “Yeah.”

Steve pressed his lips to hers, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth.  They both sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  He slid his hands down to cup her behind and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him.  Breathing heavily, he moved to the bed and laid her down at the edge as he unzipped his pants.  "I can't wait , Nat", he urgently whispered as she lowered her pajama bottoms.

"Me neither."

Steve leaned over her on the bed and pushed into her with one stroke, groaning at how good she felt.  He knew he would never get enough of her.

He thrust into her a few times and they both quickly reached their climax.  Panting as he rested his head on the bed next to her, Steve gasped out.  "I'm sorry Nat.  I'll do better next time."

She laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair.  "Isn't that why you're spending the night?"

He lifted himself up slightly to kiss her.  "Yes ma'am - practice makes perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myshka (what Bucky calls Natasha) - little mouse
> 
> For anyone who isn't familiar with Laura, she's Clint's secret wife, introduced to us in Avengers: Age of Ultron. No one on the team besides Natasha knows about her or Clint's kids.


	14. Winter Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you have no idea how happy I am that you're liking the story. Keep those comments and suggestions coming. I love reading your comments. Things get tense in this chapter, but I hope you stay with Steve and Nat's story. Enjoy!

Steve knocked on Bucky's hotel room door.  He had woken up early so that they could have some time together before Sharon came to get them.  Opening the door, Bucky was bleary-eyed and looked like he hadn't slept well.

"Hey Buck", Steve said cautiously.  "How'd you sleep?"

"Terrible", Bucky croaked out.

"Nightmares?" Steve asked.

Bucky just nodded.

"I'm sorry buddy.  I truly am."

Bucky shrugged.  "S'okay.  So what's up?"

"I was hoping we could grab some coffee before we have to go, just me and you."

Bucky nodded.  "Sure.  I'll meet you downstairs in five.  Let me just get changed."

A few minutes later, the two were seated in a cafe across from the hotel.  Bucky sipped his coffee, appreciating the strong flavor.  "Where's Natasha?  I thought you two were joined at the hip."

Steve smiled.  "Nat's not exactly what you'd call a 'morning person' ", Steve said using air quotes.  "She'll meet us later.  Besides, I wanted to catch up with you a little bit."

"OK", Bucky said, looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?"

'Just not used to being around so many people at once.  I usually avoid crowds."

Steve nodded.  "I understand.  But once we get you back to New York, we'll get you all the help you need.  I'm sure Tony can set you up with a great psychologist.  And Sam knows a lot about treating PTSD.  Plus there's lots of programs for war veterans . . ." Steve trailed off as Bucky looked pale and scared.

"Steve", he began, "do you think they're going to let me go home?  I mean, I was the Winter Soldier and at some point, isn't someone going to make me accountable for all the things I've done?"

"Bucky, you were a victim of HYDRA.  We'll make them see that."

Bucky shook his head and smiled ironically.  "You were always an optimist Steve; but not everyone sees me that way.  To tell you the truth, I'm terrified of this meeting today.  What if they want me to stand trial?  Or worse", he paused to swallow more coffee, "experiment on me.  Make me a weapon again, just for a different side."

"I won't let them", Steve said, determined.  "You will never have to do anything you don't want to ever again.  It's you and me buddy - till the end of the line."

Bucky smiled sadly.  "Thanks Steve."

Steve's cell phone beeped with a text message from Sharon.   _"On my way to the hotel."_

Looking at Bucky, Steve said "We have to get back; Sharon's on her way.  Let me just get a coffee for Nat."

Bucky smirked.  "You are so whipped."

Steve smiled.  "Yeah, I am."

**********

Steve texted Nat they were on their way back to the hotel with coffee.

_"You are a saint_ ", she texted back.

Meeting up with her and Sam in the lobby, he handed her the cup and she sighed appreciatively as she sipped.  "Thanks Cap."

"What, none for me?" Sam asked.

Bucky produced a coffee for Sam that he had been hiding behind his back.  "Peace offering?" he asked hopefully.

Sam looked surprised , but accepted it.  "Its a start" he said, taking a sip.  "Any news on Clint?"

Nat nodded.  "I called the hospital this morning.  He's stable, no infection.  So its looking good."

"That's great", Sam replied.  "We should try to go see him later today."  The rest of the team agreed.  As they stood around talking Sharon entered the lobby.  "Good to see you all again", she said.  "If you're ready, let's head to my office."  Piling into their borrowed SUV, they followed Sharon to the CIA's Berlin office.  Sharon had arranged visitor's passes to to be waiting at the security desk for them.  As they clipped on their badges, Sharon pointed them towards the elevators.  As the men started to walk in that direction, she laid her hand on Nat's arm to hold her back.  "Steve told me about you two last night.  I'm so happy for the both of you.  Steve deserves some happiness in his life."

Nat smiled shyly, feeling bad about the jealous feelings she had harbored towards the other woman.  "Thank you Sharon.  And congratulations to you as well; Steve mentioned you were seeing someone here in Berlin."

Sharon smiled sweetly.  "Yes, and he's great.  If there's have time, I'd love for you to meet him."

"I'd like that."

As they joined the others at the elevator banks and entered the waiting car, Sharon pressed a button and they quickly ascended to her floor.  Leading them to a waiting conference room, they found a tray with water, bottles and coffee and tea along with fresh fruit on the table for them.

Indicating they should all have a seat, Sharon said "I'll get my team and then we'll get started.  Help yourselves to the refreshments."  As she closed the door behind her, the small group settled in to wait.

"I hate these things", Nat said.  "They just ask you the same stupid questions over and over."

Sam and Steve agreed while Bucky sat quietly, his face set in a dark, brooding look.

_**"Are you OK?"**_ Nat asked.

_**"Just not sure what to expect**_ ", Bucky responded tightly.

Before she could inquire further, the door opened and Sharon returned with three other agents.  "Everyone, this is my team leader, Agent Morgan and the other two members of my team, Agent West and Agent Elliot.  Agents, I think you know the Avengers."

"And the Winter Soldier", remarked Agent Morgan with an edge to his voice.

Bucky clenched his jaw.  "I'm not that person anymore", he replied.  "I'm no longer under HYDRA's control."

Agent Morgan's face curved into a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I guess that's what we'll find out today", he said.  Turning to the rest of the room, he said, "Each of you will be debriefed separately.  Agent West please take Mr. Wilson to Interrogation 1.  Agent Elliot, you'll debrief Agent Romanoff in Interrogation 2.

Agent West opened the door, indicating that Sam and Nat should follow him outside.  They stood up and started for the door; Steve brushed his hand against Nat's as she walked past him, silently giving her a confidence boost.  She squeezed his hand back and winked as she and Sam left the room with the two agents.

"What about me and Sergeant Barnes?" Steve asked.

Agent Morgan smirked.  "Since you already gave your statement last night Captain Rogers, Agent Carter only has a few follow up questions for you today.  As for the Winter Soldier", he said , emphasizing Bucky's HYDRA name, "he'll come with me to meet with another team of experts."

Steve looked warily at Bucky who had completely tensed up and had clenched both his hands into fists.  "With all due respect sir", Steve began, "I would like to accompany Sergeant Barnes,as he has suffered a great deal of trauma after being a POW since 1945."

"While I understand your personal feelings Captain Rogers, I wouldn't want his information tainted by your presence."

Bucky stood up.  "I'll be fine, Steve", he said.  "Where do you want me?" he asked Agent Morgan.

"Right this way", Agent Morgan said, standing and opening the door for Bucky.

Steve stood up as well.  "Buck, you don't have to do anything you don't want to; remember that."

Bucky smiled sadly and followed Agent Morgan out.

Steve sat back down with a sigh.  Sharon touched his arm and he started, forgetting she was still in the room with him.  "I know you're worried, Steve.  Agent Morgan is tough, but fair.  I'm sure your friend will be alright."

He shook his head as if unsure of her statement.  "I hope so."  Steve gave himself a mental shake.  "You had some more questions for me?"

"Yeah, just a few,"

"Let's get to it then."

*********

Five hours.  They had been questioning Bucky for five hours.  As each minute passed, Steve was getting more and more anxious.  About an hour ago, Sam and Nat had finished their debriefings and joined him in waiting for Bucky.  Steve got up to pace the conference room where they had started their day.  "What is going on?" he muttered.

Sam stood up.  "I'm gonna see if I can find some answers, Steve", he said before going in search of Sharon.

Nat went to go stand next to Steve.  She rubbed his back in an effort to soothe him.  "You should try and eat something Steve."

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  "I just can't.  I'm too worried about Bucky.  He told me this morning that he was terrified about this meeting today and I have this terrible feeling that he had reason to be.  What are they doing to him?"

She continued rubbing his back, not knowing what to say.

"I just want to take him home, Nat, so he can get better."

"I know.  I wish I could help."

He smiled at her and reached for her hand.  "Just having you with me is great."

Sam opened the door, his face set into worried lines.  "Steve, Nat - you need to come out here."

They both made for the door and stepped outside to see Sharon and Agent Morgan waiting for them.  "Thank you for your patience, everyone", Agent Morgan said.  "We won't need you three anymore today, so you're free to leave."

Steve looked at him incredulously.  "What about Bucky?"

He smirked.  "Your friend will be our guest for the next few days."

"What do you mean your guest?" Steve demanded. "Is he being held here against his will?  He's an American citizen, you know."

"Captain Rogers, your friend is also wanted in a long string of international crimes.  He can't just walk out of this building and away from the United States government without having to face any consequences for his actions.  He will remain here for the foreseeable future before being transferred to a secure facility."

"Do you mean a jail?" asked Nat.

"I suppose you could call it that", Agent Morgan replied sarcastically.

Steve looked at Sharon.  "Did you know about this?"

"No Steve", she assured him.  "I didn't know this was going to happen, I swear."

"Wait a minute", Sam interrupted.  "If you want to put him on trial for international crimes, he's still entitled to legal representation and not being held in some secret facility.  Whatever you're accusing him of, you can't just violate his human rights."

"My orders come directly from Washington.  My hands are tied", replied Agent Morgan, a little too eagerly.

"Can I at least see him?" asked Steve.

"There can be no harm in that, can there?" asked Sharon.

"Very well", Agent Morgan sighed.  "Come with me."

Before Steve left, he turned to Nat and Steve.  "Get on the phone to Tony.  He's got a lot of friends in Washington; maybe he can help us."

Nat nodded as she pulled out her phone.

Steve followed Agent Morgan to the room where they had been questioning Bucky.  Entering the Interrogation room, he found Bucky had been shackled to the table by his wrists and feet.  He sat in his chair looking completely defeated.  Steve sat in the chair next to him and looked into his eyes.  "You doing OK, Buck?" he asked, concerned.

Bucky scoffed.  "Yeah, just peachy."

"I'm not gonna let them keep you here.  I'm gonna get you out and get you home."

"Yeah, sure Steve.  It'll be just like old times."

Steve turned around to face Agent Morgan.  "This isn't over", he assured him.

"For him it is." replied Agent Morgan.

Steve squared his shoulders.  "Sir, you should be glad I'm still technically a Captain in the United States Army and am obligated not to kill you."  He pushed past the other man as he made his way back to Sam and Nat.


	15. Illegal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is so feisty in this story! I must admit that I love a feisty Captain America.  
> Thanks for commenting and liking - please keep the comments coming because I love to hear your thoughts.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you like a little smut ;-)

“So let me get this straight”, Tony Stark said.  “You found the HYDRA base; you blew up the HYDRA base.  You found Barnes, but Clint got shot.  Now the CIA has Barnes in custody.  Does that about sum it up?”

Nat sighed.  “Yes Tony.  You’ve got it.  Now can you help us?  Steve thought you might be able to call in some favors in Washington.  We only have a few days before they move him to God knows where.”

“I’ll see what I can do, Agent Romanoff.  I’ll call you when I know something.”

“Thanks”, Nat replied, ending the call.

“What did he say?” Sam asked.

Nat relayed Tony’s message.  “Well that’s something, I guess”, Sam replied.  “In the meantime, we’ve gotta do something to help Cap out.  He’s tearing himself up over Barnes.”

“I know, but I’m not sure what we can do.”  She looked up to see Steve and Sharon walking back towards them.  Steve brought them up to speed on Bucky.

“Steve, I promise I’ll let you know before they move him.  But I know that Agent Morgan wants to continue interrogating him here for a few more days.”

“Thank you Sharon.  I don’t want you to get into any trouble because of us.”

She smiled.  “Don’t worry about me.  I can handle it.”

Steve nodded.  “Well, we did say that we would go see Clint at the hospital and I think we should do that.  Maybe get an update on when he can go home.”

Sam and Nat agreed and after saying good bye to Sharon, they headed for the elevator.  Stepping into the car and descending down to the garage, Steve reached for Nat’s hand and intertwined their fingers.  She looked down in surprise, but left her hand in his.

As they walked to their car, Sam looked at their hands.  “So you two are a thing now?”

Steve smiled shyly.  “Yeah I guess we are.”

Sam sighed.  “Just don’t let it get weird, you guys.”

They drove to the hospital and went up to Clint’s room.  He was awake and no longer had the breathing tube.  When he saw the three of them, he broke into a smile.  “Hey guys”, he whispered, his throat still raw from the tube.

Steve clasped him on the shoulder.  “It’s good to see you up, Clint.  How are you feeling?”

He shrugged.  “Not too bad actually, considering I just had surgery yesterday.  But aren’t we missing someone?”

Steve sighed.  “Bucky’s at the CIA for now.  We’re working on rectifying that situation, but we’ll have to wait and see.”

Clint nodded.  “Right.  So when can I go home?”

“That’s up to your doctors”, Sam said.  “Let me go see if I can scare someone up.”  He left the room looking for a doctor who could answer their questions.

“I brought you something”, Nat said, pulling Clint’s phone from her pocket.

Clint’s eyes lit up.  “Thanks, Nat.  I’ve hated being cut off from . . . you guys”, he finished, catching himself.

Nat winked, knowing he was anxious to talk to Laura.

Sam returned with Clint’s surgeon.  He explained that Clint was healing well so far.  If he continued at this rate, the soonest he could go home would be five days.

“Five days?” Clint asked incredulously.  “Doc, I’m feeling great.  Can’t I go home tomorrow?”

The surgeon smiled down at him.  “Mr. Barton, you had a life threatening injury that required surgery.  You need some time to rest and recuperate before you get on a plane for America.”

Clint sighed and leaned back in his bed.  “Yeah, I know.  I’m just anxious to get home.”

Nat smiled and held his hand.  “You will, Clint.  We’ll get you better and get you home.”

“For now”, continued the doctor, “Mr. Barton needs as much sleep as possible, so please keep your visits short.”  He left the room after promising he would be back to check on Clint later during his evening rounds.

“I guess that’s our cue to let you get some rest”, Steve said.  “Call us if you need anything Clint.”

“Will do, Cap.”

“I’ll sneak you in some mint chocolate chip ice cream later”, Nat promised, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“Take it easy, man” Sam said, shaking Clint’s hand.

“Bye guys”, said Clint.

As soon as they had left the room and were out of earshot, Clint unlocked his phone and made a face time call.  As soon as Laura’s face popped up on the screen, Clint broke out in a smile.  “Hey baby.”

“Oh Clint – I’m so glad you’re OK!”

**********

Nat sat on the bed in her hotel room, talking on the phone to Tony.  Sam had gone to his room to shower before dinner, while Steve was using hers.

“What’s the word, Tony?”

“The word is not good”, he sighed into the phone.  “I spoke to every Senator, Representative, and politician that owes me a favor and there’s nothing to be done.  They want Barnes locked up for now.”

“How long is ‘for now’?”

“That’s what;s unclear.  While everyone understands he wasn’t allegedly in control of his actions, the fact of the matter is he did bad things and until they can get him figured out, they want to keep him under lock and key.  I personally vouched for him but for some crazy reason they think I’m too erratic to be trusted and Cap is too personally involved.”

Nat sighed.  “He’s not gonna like this.”

“I know – but at least I was able to guarantee that Cap can see him now and wherever they move him to.  Senator Franks is going to make that an official Congressional order.”

“OK – I’ll let him know.” Nat replied, starting to formulate a plan in her head.

“How is the good Captain?”

“He’s fine”, Nat replied quickly, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Ah, I see”, Tony said.  “He’s ‘fine’.”

“Don’t start Tony.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Romanoff.”

She ended the call.  “Me too”, she whispered to herself.

Steve came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another.  “Were you talking to someone, Nat?” he asked.

“Yeah, just Tony.”

“What did he say?  Good news?” he asked hopefully.

She patted the bed next to her.  “Have a seat, Cap.”  Steve sat next to her.  She held his hand and told him everything Tony had said.  “I’m so sorry Steve; there’s nothing we can legally do for him.”

Steve hung his head in defeat.  “Damn”, he whispered.  “I can’t leave him in there, Nat.  He’s already suffered so much.  I promised him I would make them understand and I can’t let him down.”

Nat leaned in and kissed him.  “You’re not hearing me, Cap.  I said there was nothing we can legally do for him.”

Steve looked at her in surprise.  “What are you saying Nat?”

“I’m saying”, she said, running her hands through his still-damp hair, “We do something illegal for him.”

“Like a jail break?”

She nodded.  “Exactly.”

Steve stood up to pace.  Nat frowned, fearing that she had pushed Steve too far past his moral compass.  He turned around to face her.  “Let’s do it.  Bucky doesn’t deserve to be locked up like that.”

Nat walked over to him and wound her arms around Steve’s waist.  “You are just full of surprises Steve.  I expected to have to convince you in some imaginative way.”

“Well you could still be imaginative”, Steve said suggestively, leaning down to kiss her.

She laughed as they kissed.  Her hands reached for his towel.

There was a knock at the door.

They both groaned.  “That’s probably Sam”, Steve said.

Nat sighed.  “You get it.  I’ll shower so we can go eat.”  She started to head for the bathroom and Steve held onto her hand to stop her.  “To be continued Nat.”

**********

The three of them went to go eat at a biergarten not far from the hotel.  It felt good to laugh and talk as friends, even if it was a temporary relief from what they were facing.

After they ate and were enjoying another round of beers, Sam finally broached the subject no one had wanted to talk about.  “So what are we doing about Barnes?”

Nat paused mid sip and looked at Steve.  “I don’t know what you mean, Sam”, Steve said a little too innocently.

Sam scoffed.  "Come on Cap.  I know you.  We've chased Barnes too far for you to just let him rot in jail."

“Well, Nat did have an idea, but I didn’t want to involve you as it’s not exactly on the up and up.”

Sam pointed at Nat.  “You’re corrupting Captain America, you bad girl.”

Nat laughed.  “Guilty as charged.”

“We can’t hash out a plan here", Steve said.  "Let’s go back to the hotel where we have some privacy.”

After paying their bill, they headed back to the hotel to regroup in Nat’s room.  As he stepped into her room, Sam looked down and saw Steve’s shield lying next to the door.  “I see you just moved right in, Cap.”  He looked at Nat.  “You sure about this guy?  I mean you could have gotten with me, a much better and younger choice.”

“Geez”, Steve said.  “Between you and Bucky I can’t turn my back for five seconds before you’re trying to steal my girl away.”

“Alright boys, settle down”, Nat teased them, as they sat down at the small table by the window.  “So how do we get Barnes out of there?”

“It has to be at night”, Steve said, “And we’ll have to figure out where they’re keeping him; it can’t be in that Interrogation room all night.”

“They’ve probably got holding cells in the basement”, Sam supplied.  “That’s where most government facilities house criminals and prisoners overnight.  But to get down there, you would need a special key card or something to get past security.”

Steve nodded.  “Sam, could Red Wing take X-ray pictures of the basement?”

Sam thought or a moment.  “Yeah, I can get on the roof and point him south and get images that way, no problem.”

“Nat and I will handle visiting Bucky tomorrow to get information about exactly where they take him at night.  And maybe you could lift a security card or two?” Steve asked Nat hopefully.

“Consider it done, Cap”, Nat smirked.

“The only loose end is Clint”, Sam mentioned.  “Once we bust Barnes out of there, we’ll have to take for the states right away, which means we’ve got to get Clint out of the hospital and take him with us.”

“Do you think he’s strong enough?” Nat asked worriedly.

“If he can have another full day in the hospital, I think we can chance it.  I’ll monitor him all the way home and keep him sedated if need be.”

“We’ll have to ask him before we make this decision”, Steve said.  “It’s not right to risk Clint’s life to save Bucky’s. without him having a say.”

“Agreed”, Nat said.  “I’ll call him now.”  She stepped into the other room as she dialed Clint’s number on her phone.

Steve looked at Sam.  “You sure you want to do this, Sam?  There’s gonna be real consequences to this.  I’ll do my best to make it clear I was working on my own, but you might take some heat.”

“Don’t worry about us Steve.  What’s one more mission for Captain America?”

Nat returned to the table.  “Clint’s in.  He’s chomping at the bit to go home anyway.”

Steve breathed a sigh of relief.  “I can’t tell you what this means to me.  I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

"It’s nothing Cap”, Sam said.  “What’s a little B&E between friends?”  He yawned and stood up.  “I’m off to bed.  We’ve got a long day tomorrow.  ‘Night you two.”

Steve and Nat both said good night to Sam as he headed to his own room.  They sat at the small table for a moment longer before Nat stood up to get ready for bed as well.  As she pulled out her pajamas and went through her nightly routine, Steve watched how she moved.  So graceful and fluid, not a movement wasted or a limb out of place.  ‘It had to be her dance background’, he thought.

Now she had taken her blouse off and was folding it up.  Next she lowered her pants and folded them as well.  She was saying something to Steve, but for the life of him he had no idea what it was; he was mesmerized.  He realized Nat had stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly; she must have asked him a question.

“Huh?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes.  “Weren’t you paying attention?”

“Nope”, he said shamelessly.  “I guess I was distracted”, he smirked, standing up and hugging her from behind.

She smiled as she ran her hands up and down his arms, loving the feel of his biceps.  “I can’t imagine what distracted you from the mission, Cap”, she said tongue in cheek.

He kissed the side of her neck as he ran his hands down the front of her thighs.  “I was thinking how we got interrupted earlier.”  He moved one hand to caress her ass, now clad only in her panties.  “I was thinking maybe we could start that again.”

She hummed an affirmative response as he tongued the inside of her ear.  “You know the first time I saw you in that tight suit you wear on missions, I couldn’t stop looking at this”, he said gently smacking her backside.  “It wasn’t very gentlemanly of me, I know.  But I think I almost drooled.”

Nat softly laughed.  “You mean like that first Captain America outfit you wore in New York?  With those blue tights?”

Steve groaned.  “Oh I hated that one.  So tight!”

She laughed as she wiggled her bottom against his crotch, feeling his erection.  “But it showed off all your best qualities.”

He inhaled sharply and gripped her hips.  “God, Nat don’t stop.”

She continued to grind against him as he unhooked her bra and drew it down her arms to the floor.  He kneaded her breasts as she moaned in pleasure.  When he felt like he was going to burst out of his pants, he turned her around and scooped her off the floor to lay her gently on the bed.  She got rid of her panties as he quickly shed his own clothes.

Joining her on the bed, he kissed her thoroughly as she wrapped her legs around him. “I’m still thinking about how good your ass looks”, he moaned into her mouth.

“Really?  Never figured you for an ass man Steve.”

“For yours I am”, he said caressing her again.  Biting his lip, he gently nudged her, turning her onto her stomach.  Pressing his lips to the back of her neck, he kissed a trail down her spine.  She arched her back and came up on all fours as she looked back at him, issuing an invitation he wasn’t about to refuse.  Lovingly caressing her ass again, he slid a finger inside her.  She moaned and he added a second one, as she rode his thrusting hand.

Coming up on his knees behind her, he grasped himself and replaced his fingers with his length.  As he slowly entered her, Nat stretched and arched her back to accommodate him.  She felt fuller than she had before with him taking her from behind.

He began to thrust into her as the sound of skin slapping and their moans were the only sounds in the room.  Supporting herself on one hand, she placed two fingers on her clit and stroked herself as Steve continued to thrust into her.  He moaned as he saw her touching herself.  “Oh, doll that’s so hot”, he whispered as he gripped her hips tighter and increased his speed.  He reached around with one hand to grab her breast and squeezed gently.

She started to pant and Steve knew she was close.  As her orgasm started, she keened as her walls squeezed him, triggering his own release.  He poured himself into her, saying her name as she milked him dry.  He collapsed as he finally finished and braced himself on his palms so he wouldn’t crush her.  Pulling out of her, he lay on his back gasping as she lay on her side next to him.

He finally reached over and pulled her on top of him so that her head lay on his chest.  They were sweaty and musky and sex-slicked as Steve kissed her forehead.  “I love you Natasha.”

She tensed in his arms momentarily before wrapping herself around him.  “I know you do Steve.  Thank you for loving me.  I just . . .”

He stopped her by kissing her lips.  “Don’t worry Nat.  I’ll say it for the both of us until you can say it back.”

She hugged him tightly as they both drifted off to sleep.


	16. The Sting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter you guys! I have been struggling with technology problems (grrrrr), but that's all been resolved. Thanks for your patience and I hope you're still eager to hear the rest of this story.
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and likes. I hope you like this chapter!

Nat stood on her tiptoes to pin the small camera on Steve’s shirt.  “That looks perfect”, she said, smoothing down the material and stepping back to admire her handiwork.

Steve turned around to look at himself in the mirror and smiled.  “A replica of my shield?  Pretty fancy, Nat.”

“I knew that 3D printer on the Quinjet would come in handy.  Now this baby will pick up both sound and visuals, so it should give us pretty comprehensive intel on where they’re keeping Barnes.  And since its plastic, you won’t set off metal detectors anywhere.  Just try to act natural and pretend you’re good at spying.”

Steve sighed.  “I never claimed to be a super spy like you.”

“That’s for sure”, she smirked.  “Did you study your lines, Captain America?”

“I’m ready for my close up”, Steve quipped.  He pulled the com link from his pocket and, speaking into it, said “Falcon, how’s it going?”

“Just fine, Cap.  Got up here undetected and I’m getting clear shots all the way down to the basement.  I’ll be taking some side views too, so once you find the Sarge, we can extract.”

“Thanks Falcon.  We’re off to play our parts.”

Steve and Nat headed for their car and wound their way through downtown traffic in Berlin to reach Sharon’s building.  Steve had texted her last night that he and Nat would be coming to see Bucky and she promised to have passes waiting for them.

Arriving at the CIA, they entered the lobby and found their visitors passes waiting for them.  After passing through security, they took the elevator up to Sharon’s floor.  While they waited at her desk, Nat peered over the cubicle walls into Agent Morgan’s office and saw that Sharon was in there talking to him.  He was her target while Steve saw Bucky.  Both Steve and Nat had agreed it was best not to involve Sharon in their scheme.  If they were caught, she could honestly say she knew nothing of their plans.

Sharon and Agent Morgan stepped out of his office and came to her desk.  Agent Morgan had a sour look on his face.  “I just want you to know, Captain Rogers that the only reason I’m allowing you to see your friend is because of this favor Mr. Stark called in for you.  If it were up to me, he would have no visitors at all.”

Steve clenched his jaw.  “Well I appreciate your candor, Agent Morgan.”

“I’ll be taking you down to see Sergeant Barnes shortly, Steve.” Sharon supplied.

“Great.  Thank you Sharon.”

Agent Morgan turned to Nat.  “Unfortunately Agent Romanoff, only Captain Rogers has privileges to see Barnes.  You’ll have to wait up here.”

“I completely understand Agent Morgan.”

“Where exactly are you keeping him?” asked Steve.

Agent Morgan smirked.  “Well it’s not The Plaza Captain Rogers, but he’s comfortable in our facilities downstairs.”

“You mean a jail, right?” Steve asked angrily.  “Yesterday you said he was only going to be questioned; now you have him locked up like a common criminal?”

Nat put her hand on Steve’s arm.  “Steve, just calm down.”

He shoved her hand away.  “Don’t tell me to calm down, Agent Romanoff.  Stay out of my personal life.”

She lowered her voice to a stage whisper and said “Steve, this isn’t the time or the place for – “

“It’s Captain Rogers to you, Agent.  Don’t overstep your bounds.”  Nat turned away, looking hurt.

Steve turned back to Sharon.  “Can you take me to see Bucky now?”

Both Sharon and Agent Morgan gave them an odd look.  “Sure Steve”, Sharon said slowly.  “Right this way.”

Nat sniffed as he walked away with Sharon to the elevators.  She sat down on the corner of Sharon’s desk and hung her head.  Agent Morgan approached her cautiously.  “Are you alright Agent Romanoff?”

Natasha’s eyes filled with tears.  “I’ll be fine.”  A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Agent Morgan softened.  “Forgive me, but you’re clearly not alright.  Why don’t you step into my office?”

She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes once.  “Thanks.  That’s very kind of you.”

He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.  “Of course.  Come with me.”

They stepped into his office and he closed the door behind them as Nat sat in the chair across from his desk.  He sat in his chair behind the desk and, opening a drawer, passed her a box of tissues.

She accepted them with a small smile.  “Sharon said you were a fair man.”

He folded his hands on his desk with a self satisfied look on his face.  “Well I try to be.”

Nat dabbed her eyes with the tissue.  “I’m sorry to make such a scene, but ever since we learned the location of Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers has just been so distant.  I’m sure you’ve guessed by now that Captain Rogers”, she paused, “Steve and I got close.”

He smiled condescendingly.  “Yes, I surmised that.”

Nat sniffed and dabbed her eyes again.  “Unfortunately, we are no longer . . . close.  And I think that it might be time for me to move on and look for another situation.  I’m sure a man of your importance and position within the government knows of many situations that a person with my skill set would be suited for.”

Agent Morgan raised his eyebrows.  “I’m sure I could think of a position for you, Agent Romanoff.”

Nat leaned in slightly and watched as his eyes tracked down to her cleavage.  “I was hoping you would say that.  Perhaps we could discuss this further at some point this evening?  I’m sure you’re very busy right now.”

He swallowed loudly.  “Yes that’s an excellent idea.  I know a very nice bistro not far from your hotel.  Perhaps I could pick you up at 8:00?”

“That sounds lovely”, Nat said with a smile.

**********

As Nat was playing her part upstairs, Sharon led Steve down to the basement where they were holding Bucky.  As they walked down a long corridor being watched by armed guards, Sharon broke the silence by clearing her throat.  “Steve, it’s probably not my place to pry, but are you and Nat ok?  You two seemed so happy just the other night.”

Steve clenched his jaw.  “Well a lot can happen in one night.  Basically Nat and I are no longer seeing each other socially.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”  She paused a moment.  “It’s just the way you spoke to her up there . . . that’s not the Steve Rogers I know.”

Steve felt terrible lying to her, but knew he had no other choice.  “Well I guess you just haven’t seen that side of me before.”

She shook her head in disappointment.  “I guess not.”  They walked a few more feet in silence until they reached the cell where they were holding Bucky.  As Sharon swiped her card and punched in a security code, Steve made sure his camera was recording it all.

The door beeped as the code was accepted and Sharon opened the door to Bucky’s cell.  He was laying on a cot mounted to the wall, eyes open and hands stacked under his head.  At seeing Steve in the doorway, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  “Hey punk.”

Steve laughed softly.  “Hey jerk.  Good to know you remember that.”  He turned to Sharon.  “Could we have some time alone, please?”

Sharon hesitated.  “I’m under orders to not leave you alone with Sergeant Barnes.”

“I just want to reminisce with my war buddy for a few minutes.  I’m sure you have security cameras all over the place here.  It’s not like I baked a nail file into a cake or something.”

Sharon sighed.  “Five minutes.”  She stepped out of the cell and locked the door behind her.

Steve turned back to Bucky, taking in the dark circles under his eyes.  “They treating you ok Buck?”

He shrugged.  “They’re feeding me.”

“It doesn’t look like you’re sleeping.”

Bucky sighed.  “They’re asking me a lot of questions, Steve.  They want to know dates and specifics on missions that the Winter Soldier carried out.  Until now it’s only been asking, but Agent Morgan has made it clear that he’s not going to be so nice anymore.”

“I’m not gonna let them torture you Buck, I promise.”

Bucky shook his head.  “I knew this would happen, Steve.  They just want to use the Winter Soldier to do their dirty work.  It doesn’t matter who they are – SHIELD, HYDRA, CIA – they’re all the same.”

Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.  “Buck, I know it looks bad, but I swear I’m going to help you.”  He lowered his voice so as not to be picked up by the security system.  “We don’t have a lot of time before Sharon comes back, so I need you to tell me if this is where they keep you overnight.”

Bucky looked surprised.  “What are you planning Steve?” he whispered.

“You remember how I came back for you and the Howling Commandos when the Red Skull had you locked up?”

Bucky nodded.

“It’s gonna be something like that”, he said with a smile.

Bucky nodded.  “They only move me during the day for questioning, but I sleep here.  It’s lights out at ten.”

Steve nodded back.  “You’re not alone, Buck.  We’re going to help you.”

The door beeped as Sharon entered the cell.  “Are you guys done reminiscing?” she asked.

“Yeah”, Steve said.  “Thank you Sharon.”  He turned back to Bucky.  “See you, buddy.”

**********

Steve, Sam and Nat had regrouped in Nat’s hotel room.  As Steve and Sam reviewed the X-Ray pictures Red Wing took, Nat was downloading the footage Steve’s shield camera recorded onto her cell phone.  Steve pointed to the North West section of the basement.  “This is where Bucky sleeps.  He told me they lock it down by ten.”

Sam nodded.  “What’s the security like?”

“You need a security badge to get down to the basement.  There are 2 armed guards on duty and there’s a key pad to get into Bucky’s cell.”

“And do we know the code to get in?”

“We do now”, Nat said, copying down the numbers from the screen that was playing back the footage from Steve’s camera.  “You did good Cap”, she said, giving him an appreciative smile.

“Thanks doll”, he said with a wink.

Sam rolled his eyes.  “Didn’t I tell you two not to let it get weird?”

“OK boys”, Nat said, joining them at the table.  “We’ve got the layout, the location and the schedule.  And in a short while, we’ll have the security card as well.  Speaking of which”, she said looking at her watch, “I have a date to get ready for.”  Nat got up and headed for the bathroom to change.

"So Morgan really bought the whole teary eyed female routine you laid on him?" Sam asked.

Nat laughed.  "Oh he bought it alright - hook, line and sinker.  I can be very convincing, especially when the guy is as full of himself as he is", she said, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Steve turned to Sam.  “Is everything ready on the Quinjet for Clint?”

“Yeah we’re all set up”, Sam replied as he stood up to go.  “I’m heading to the hospital now to sign Clint out and get him settled on the plane.  I would like to stay and monitor him, but don’t hesitate to call if you need me.”

Steve nodded.  “Will do, Sam.”

After Sam left, Steve finished packing up all his and Nat’s stuff so he could load it onto the Quinjet for their post-jailbreak getaway.  He couldn’t shake that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.  In his heart, Steve knew he was doing the right thing in breaking Bucky out.  But he knew there would be real consequences to his actions, not only for him but Nat and Sam too.  He just hoped that he could do the right thing without hurting too many people.

The bathroom door opened and Nat stepped out.  Steve turned around and raised his eyebrows as he gave a low whistle.  Nat was wearing a green dress (if you could call that small amount of fabric stitched together a dress) and black heels.  She had swept her up and away from her face showing off her slender neck and long silver earrings.

She smirked at Steve’s reaction.  “I guess that means I look alright”, she said.

Steve swallowed.  “Uh . . . that’s one word for it”, he said.  “But couldn’t you cover up a little more, Nat?”

She quirked an eyebrow.  “Jealous, Steve?” she asked.

“Yeah, a little”, he admitted.

She walked over to him and lightly kissed his lips.  “Don’t worry, Cap.  I only have eyes for you.”

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.  “You’d better.”

She laughed as her cell phone rang.  Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Agent Morgan.  Stepping away from Steve, she answered the call.  He told Nat that he was in the lobby of the hotel.

“I’ll be right down”, she answered.

Ending the call, she turned back to Steve.  “I’ll call you when it’s done”, she said.

He nodded.  “Be careful, Nat.”

Nat winked as she walked out of the room.  “I always am, Cap.”


End file.
